Legend of Naruto
by Zaara the black
Summary: Naruto is adopted by Marlene 4ths sister and Kakashi after the death of his farther. Now he well show the world what the ture power of Naruto Uzumaki
1. The family

-Zaara : Once again I got to do my thing. I don't own Naruto in any way what so ever. Enjoy

---------------------------------------

"Arashi-sensei what are you doing?" said A 18 year-old Kakashi. "Brother please you don't have to do this," said Marlene with tears in her eyes. Marlene was 17, 5'5", the deep ocean blue eyes of the Uzumaki clan, long black hair with blonde mixed in, wearing a jonin vest with a black turtleneck on under it, black pants, blue ninja sandals, & her headband was wrapped around her neck. "Kakashi, Marlene take care of Naruto. Good-bye," said Arashi as a blinding white light shoot out of nowhere. A small child with blonde her was now in the arms of Kakashi. "Let's go see the Third," said Kakashi. Marlene nodded & they where off.

in the Hokage's Office

The Third had retaken the title of Hokage only seconds after his the Fourth's died. He was sitting in his chair reading a letter from Arashi, while Marlene was setting on the couch rocking Naruto in her arms, & Kakashi was pasting the floor. He sat the letter on the table & looked at Kakashi & Marlene. "Marlene in this letter it asks that Naruto be treated as a hero for the burden he must carry," said the Third. "Was my brother a fool?! The villages will think he is the Kyubi & try to kill him!" said Marlene. Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder. "He could only see so far into the future," said Kakashi. "Anyway I will not tell the villagers…

The Third was cut short as a "Man" with long red hair, red eyes, wearing a black robe came out of nowhere. "WHO are you?" said The third Getting in front off Naruto. "**If you must know I'm the Kyubi. Relax I can't rt you. This is a form I chose to visit in,**" said Kyubi. "Why are you here? I had a front row seat when you were sealed?" said Kakashi. "**I am sealed I'm just here to tell you that Naruto well inherit my powers by the time he is 17 or 18. Until then he well slowly get my power**," said Kyubi. "Why are you so clam yet the entire village hates you? Why did you attack us?" said The Third in a calm yet firm tone. "**Naruto well be the one to tell you when the time is right. Good-bye**," said Kyubi disappearing. "Well what will we do?" said Marlene looking worried. "The Kyubi will protect Naruto until they unite. Until then You two shall be his guardians," said The third. "Hold on Hokage-sama Marlene & I just got married a few weeks ago we don't know jack-shit about taking care of kids," said Kakashi. "Kakashi Naruto is my nephew & I'll be damned if he goes to the orphanage," said Marlene standing up. "Oh well but he well take the last name Hatake to protect him," said Kakashi closing his visible eye. "Alright. You two are dismissed," said The Third. "Yes Hokage-sama," said Kakashi

at the Hatake Household

" Well my little Naruto welcome home," said Marlene placing Naruto in a crib & kissing him goodnight. "Well He'll be one hell of a ninja if he wants to be," said Kakashi leaning against the doorframe. He walked up to Marlene & hugged her. "Lets go to bed we have a funeral to attend to in the morning," said Marlene walking out with Kakashi.

Next Morning at the Fourths Funeral

Kakashi, Marlene, Naruto & the Third were standing in front of the podium with the whole village awaiting the words of the Hokage. The Hokage walked up & everyone in the village became silent. "We have all lost people important to us. Friends, Family, Lovers. No one person's loss is grater then another person's loss. The Village will recover. We most all stand strong. Remember this if you are to remember anything. We are alive. WE can live because the ones we love died to protect us so don't betray there memory," said The Third. Marlene had silent tears in her eyes as Naruto looked her in the eyes smiling. "Kakashi," said Marlene. "Yes Marlene. What is it?' said Kakashi. "I would like to adopt Naruto as our son," said Marlene hugging him. "Of course. Anything for you," said Kakashi smiling.

5 years later October 9th

Naruto was running around in a forest when he saw Marlene at the edge with Kakashi. Kaa-san, Tou-san," yelled Naruto. Naruto was about 2 inches taller then most boys his age, his hair was mostly spiky blonde with 3 black bangs hanging over his left eye, 3 whisker like marks on both his cheeks, wearing a orange shirt with the word 'Fire' on the back, blue pants, & ninja sandals. "He's always so unpredictable," said Marlene with a small chuckle. " Like I said 5 years ago he'll make one hell of a ninja," said Kakashi turning to Naruto with a smile in his right eye. Marlene bent down as Naruto hugged her. "We really have to do something about that orange when he starts his training," said Kakashi. " No way Tou-san," said Naruto sticking his tongue at Kakashi, which both Marlene & Kakashi laughed

"Anyway Naruto, Kakashi & I have some things to do today so can you go & play for a while?" said Marlene. "Yeah Kaa-san," said Naruto running off. "He reminds me of Sensei. Did you he got me with a prank last week?" said Kakashi. "No I didn't but, we have to get some things for tomorrow," said Marlene pulling Kakashi along.

at a forest clearing only a moment later

Naruto was walking along when he heard a girl crying & some people fighting. He ran over to see that a girl with pink hair was crying, a blonde girl was patting her shoulder, & a dark blue haired girl was patting the pink haired girl on her back as well. Then he turned to a boy with black hair with eyes to match & a boy with sunglasses on where fighting three boys who looked slightly older. Naruto never one to set there ran up & tackled the leader of the older boys to the ground. Naruto started to punch him in the face. He hit him a few times before one of his friends grabbed Naruto from behind & held him. The boy who was fighting the one who grabbed Naruto from behind was tackled & brought down. He was kicked off as Naruto launched himself at the leader of the boys again. Naruto was punched in the face before he kicked the guy in the stomach. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!!?" boomed the voice of the Third as he walked up to the group. Then the blue haired girl ran up to Naruto & checked him for cuts.

Naruto had a slight cut on his face as he stood up. The Hokage turned to Naruto. "Naruto can you tell with me what happened," said the Third. " I only just go here. I saw them in trouble & helped them out," said Naruto pointing to The two boys panting behind him. "Sasuke, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, & I were playing when those boys came up to us & they started to talk about Sakura & then they pushed her. Sasuke & I charged them & fought until he came to help us, "said the boy with sunglasses nodding to Naruto. "Shino, I know you do not lie, Sasuke protects his friends & Naruto well always fight for what he thanks is right. You three are to go straight to Iruka & get your punishment. Do I make myself clear?" said The Third. "Yes sir," said The boys as they walked off.

The Hokage did minor healing jutsu on Naruto, Sasuke & Shino. The Third looked down at the kids & smiled. "Well I'll leave you all to get acquainted," said The third Walking away. Naruto looked at the other kids. "Hi my name is Sakura," said the Pink haired girl. The pink haired girl had green eyes, was wearing a pink shirt, blue shorts, & ninja sandals. "I'm Ino," said The blonde. She had pale blue eyes, wearing a yellow shirt, white pants, & ninja sandals. "Shino," said The boy with glasses. He ware a white jacket with a high collar, black pants, & ninja sandals. "Hi-Hinata pleased to meet you," said the blue haired girl. She has white eyes with no pupils, wearing a tan shirt, black pants & black sandals. "I'm Sasuke," said the boy with emotionless eyes. He wore a black shirt with the sign for brother on it, & blue shorts.

"I'm Naruto Hatake," said Naruto. "Thanks for helping us when we needed it," said Sakura. "It was noting. My Tou-san always says : You should always do what you think is right," said Naruto. "Your Tou-san sounds like a wish man," said Ino smiling. "He is," said Naruto. "Na-Naruto-kun how would you like to p-play with us & b-be our f-friend," said Hinata. Naruto could tell she was a shy person just by the way she talked, but he liked her none the less. " Sure why don't you come by tomorrow & we can play," said Naruto. "Sounds fun," said Sasuke. "Right," said Sakura & Ino. Hinata & Shino just nodded. "Great," said Naruto as he ran off.

"He makes friends easy. Just like you Arashi," Thought Marlene watching from the bushes.

next morning at Naruto's house

Kakashi was reading his book when he heard a knock on the door. Putting his book away Kakashi got up & opened the door. He saw 5 kids around his sons age. "Hello I'm Kakashi I'm Naruto's Tou-san," said Kakashi as he looked at them, resting on Sasuke. "You must be Itachi's little brother," said Kakashi. " You know Itachi?" said Sasuke looking at Kakashi as if he was lying. "Yes Tou-san was once the trainer of Itachi-san," said Naruto coming out of the house. "Hey Naruto," said Ino & Sakura. "H-he-hello N-Naruto-kun," said Hinata blushing slightly. Shino just nods to Naruto. Marlene stepped out of the house & started to smile at the kids. "Well come in. It's Naruto's birthday," said Marlene.

Ino & Sakura start to talk to Naruto, while Hinata keeps looking at him. Shino & Naruto get into a small fight, while Sasuke laughs. It was that way until the clock hits 3:00. "Naruto you want to know something?" said Kakashi looking at Naruto smiling. "Sure!" said Naruto walking over to Kakashi. "You will be sent to an island for 6 months with no previsions as the start of your training," said Kakashi wrapping his arm around Marlene. "WHAT," said all the kids. "Oh Sasuke-san you will be going as well. I've already cleared it with your farther & elder brother," said Marlene. "When do we leave?" said Sasuke.

'Damn they dropped that on me like a ton of bricks' thought Naruto looking at Sasuke.

"Tomorrow at the crack of dawn. Itachi will also come to see you off," said Marlene. After the announcement everyone left. Naruto went up to his room & found his scroll that he hid from his mother & started to read.

Early the next morning

Naruto was awakened by his Kaa-san. "Kaa-san. I'm a little afraid," said Naruto. "It's alright. I'm going to be worried about you until you return," said Marlene hugging Naruto.

On a lake a days walk from Konoha

"Kakashi-san they may die," said Itachi standing next to Marlene. Marlene handed Daggers to both boys. "You two shall be a lot stronger by the time you get back," said Kakashi turning. "There are things on this island that you well have to survive," said Itachi turning. " Good luck. Oh one more thing. 'To protect is not to betray. You must figure out what it means by the time we return," said Marlene walking to the boat. Marlene, Itachi, & Kakashi would be nothing but a memory for 6 months. "Welcome to hell," said Naruto.

-------------------------------------

Zaara: Let's see who can figure out my little riddle. There's a hidden meaning to it. It goes deeper then it sounds. I challenge you to find it. I will be several weeks before an up date. So send me an e-mail if you think you got it.

Tou-san- Dad

Kaa-san- mother


	2. the island

-1Zaara : Yo everyone I got lost on the path of life. Anyway about the riddle it's on that my dad tried to get me to understand. It's pretty hard to figure out. I do not own Naruto in anyway what so ever. On with the story.

------------------------------------------

Island 1st day 12:00 pm

Naruto turned to Sasuke & then looked behind him at the place where they left. "To protect is not to betray," said Sasuke in a low voice. Naruto looked at Sasuke. "What are you doing?" said Naruto stepping up to a tree & slashing it with his dagger. "I'm trying to figure out that damn riddle that your foolish mother dropped on us. Why would… Sasuke was cut short as a fist connected to his gut & sent him flying. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto with anger in his eyes. Naruto picked Sasuke up by his collar. "Never… say that about my Kaa-san again!" said Naruto slamming Sasuke into the ground. Sasuke got up & charged Naruto. Sasuke punched Naruto in the face then, kicked him. Naruto caught his kick & punched him in the gut.

Several minutes later

Naruto & Sasuke both got up & looked at each other. Naruto looked at Sasuke in the eyes. "My Kaa-san is a lot of things but foolish is not one of them," said Naruto. "Your right. I'm sorry about what I said it's just… We haven't started any ninja training & now we're on this island & have to survive for 6 months!" said Sasuke standing up. "We'll just have to make the best of it & figure out the riddle along the way. For now we just have to live," said Naruto. "Until April 11th ?" said Sasuke in disbelief. " I guess any way lets see if there's a point & get a good look at the Island," said Naruto.

They walked in to a deep forest like jungle. They took their daggers out to cut though the think plants. Naruto's stomach started to growl. "Hey Sasuke lets look for something to eat," said Naruto. " Yeah. I'm starting to get hungry too," said Sasuke. They walked a little further and came to a cluster of fruits from apples to wild strawberries. Sasuke walked up to the biggest tree behind then & cut into it. "What are you doing?" said Naruto walking over throwing an apple to Sasuke. "I just Marked this tree because we're not staying here long," said Sasuke walking away with Naruto behind him.

Island 1st day 9:00 p.m. in a small clearing

Sasuke was out of energy by the time they found somewhere to sleep. As soon as Naruto laid down he was out like a light. " Damn it," said Sasuke pulling out his apple. " What are we going to do? I can't rely on Naruto to do everything. I'll Think better if I… Sasuke looked into the bushes & saw 3 pairs of eyes. Sasuke started to shake Naruto awake. Naruto sat up & looked at Sasuke. "What?" said Naruto yawning. "Look," said Sasuke. Naruto looked into the bushes & saw the eyes. He reached for his dagger only to see that they were trapped By a group of 13 or14 things. Naruto & Sasuke stood back to back ready to fight. "Any ideas?" said Naruto bringing up his dagger. "I'll let you Know as soon as I thank of one," said Sasuke. Out of the bushes came a pack of wolfs. The one that was in front of Naruto was huge & had white fur. "On the count of the 3 run," said Naruto. Sasuke barely got the word "What" out before Naruto yelled 3. Naruto & Sasuke took off towards the beach. Naruto looked back only to see a single wolf following them. Naruto tripped & saw the wolfs fangs come near him. He closed his eyes and waited for the pain.

When he opened his eyes to see that Sasuke was on top the wolf with his Dagger in his shoulder blade. Naruto got to his feet & stabbed the wolf in the mouth, killing him instantly. They pulled their daggers out and took off at a dead run to the beach. That waited for a moment before either of them spoke. "Damn! When I get back I'm going to kill Tou-san," said Naruto. "You mean if we make it back. Who knows how many more wolfs there are in that pack," said Sasuke. "Anyway we have to deal with that pack of wolfs first. We might as well sleep by day so they don't get us at night," said Naruto. " Well we might as well sleep for now," said Sasuke laying down and falling a sleep. "To protect is not to Betray? Is that What Sasuke did? No what he did was protect me. It goes a hell of a lot deeper then that," said Naruto laying down & falling into a dreamless sleep.

Next morning

Sasuke awoke to the sound of the water. He saw that Naruto was still a sleep. He sighed & left to get some food.

With Sasuke

Sasuke had gotten some apples & strawberries to start the day when he saw a wolf attacking another wolf. He hide behind a tree close to the fight. "What are they doing?" thought Sasuke. One of the wolfs was killed only moments after the thought. He took off at a dead run. "Damn! If this is bad. If we get caught up in this battle on this island then we're fucked! Sasuke ran to a small cliff to see a good spot on the near top of the island. "We're going to have to fight some damn wolves," said Sasuke Starting down to his camp.

Naruto same time

Naruto had just waken up & felt a little hungry so he went to the edge of the water and saw what he wanted. "A fish," said Naruto picking up his dagger and jumping in to catch a few. He was able to catch 5 fish before Sasuke came back. "Where have you been?" said Naruto getting out the water. "I've just seen two wolves fighting. I guess it was to decide the leader of the pack. We have got to kill the pack leader. If only to survive the next 6 months," said Sasuke. "Well let's get moving. No time like the present," said Naruto with a serious face

5 months later

Sasuke and Naruto spent the last 5 months just trying to stay out the way of the pack, but had a few run ins with a couple of wolves. Naruto was now a little taller then he was when they first arrived on the island and his hair was a little longer near his shoulders. Sasuke was just a few inches taller then Naruto, and his hair was longer then Naruto's as well.

"Sasuke we still haven't figured out the riddle that Kaa-san gave us and we're running out of time," said Naruto poking the fire. "Well we have two days left to figure out that riddle and we're not that close," said Sasuke. "Well lets just sleep on it," said Naruto falling a sleep. Sasuke started to walk away only to see that a wolf was tracking them. He ran as the wolf gave chase. He jumped into a ditch only to find that another wolf was waiting. He started to panic as two more wolves came out of the underbrush, but did not attack. So the leader wants me and Naruto alive so he can kill us himself. thought Sasuke as he was being lead away by the wolfs.

A little later with Naruto

Naruto awoke to find that Sasuke was not to be found. He walked into the jungle & deeper as he started to hear growls below him. Naruto walked to the edge of a semi-large pit, in it was about 30 wolves ready to kill at a moments notice. Sasuke was standing in the middle like he was on trail. The leader was slowly approaching Sasuke like he was a piece of meat. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto and mouthed the words 'run away'. Naruto was thanking along the lines of what Sasuke just said. "No I can't run because I would be betraying him and his family if I did that. If I protect him then I would be protecting and not betraying him," said Naruto rushing down to help Sasuke.

The pack leader is upon Sasuke. Sasuke draws his blade and charges the pack leader. The leader pins Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke looks into his eyes and sees madness. As the leader I about to bite Sasuke Naruto cuts one of his legs. The Leader kicks Naruto and sends him flying Sasuke slashes him across his chest. The leader howls in pain and Sasuke runs over to Naruto. "Damn-it-to-hell! Naruto I told you to run you dumb-ass!" yelled Sasuke shielding Naruto. Naruto stood and stepped next to Sasuke with his blade at the ready. "I'm not about to abandon you. After all to protect is not to betray. I won't run because that would be selfish and I will protect those important to me and hell we've been here for 6 months now," Said Naruto getting into a stance

Sasuke and Naruto charged the pack leader. Sasuke slide under him while Naruto jumped. They both cut him. The pack leader was all but dead. Naruto walked up to him. "Have a nice trip to hell!" and stabbed him in the face killing him. "It looks like the pack won't mess with us," said Sasuke crossing his arms. All the wolfs backed up to let them go.

next day

Itachi and Marlene where waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to show up. "Do you think their alright?" said Marlene biting her lip. "Sasuke & Naruto are to damn stubborn to die that easy," said Itachi. Marlene looked into the shadows to see two shapes coming towards them. She smiled when see saw Naruto and Sasuke come out supporting each other. They came to a stop right in front of Itachi and Marlene. "Man Sasuke you look like shit," said Itachi with a small smile. "Shut up!" said Sasuke panting. "I see you're a lot stronger then when we dropped you off Naruto-kun," said Marlene smiling. "Of course Kaa-san. I can't be weak, because someday I'm going to be Hokage," said Naruto with all the pride he had.

"Alright. What does "To protect is not to betray?" said Marlene seriously. " To protect is to fight, and not run when your friends need you the most. If you do so your worse then any enemy because you'll only looking out for yourself," said Naruto seriously. "To protect is not to betray' is to do things you know will not betray people. I… I almost did that by dieing but Naruto saved me. I well take this lesson to heart," said Sasuke just as seriously as Naruto. Marlene looked at them for a minute before she let out a small chuckle. "You two boys at age 6 got it when Arashi had to come back for 5 years after the age of 14 to get it. But then again I was 12 before I got it," said Marlene "Congratulates you two well began clan training a week after we get back to the village. Oh the daggers are your gifts for surviving on this island," said Itachi

Naruto and Sasuke started to laugh. "You ready to go home?" said Sasuke turning to Naruto. "I've been ready," said Naruto hopping into the boat.

---------------------------------------------------

Zaara : Another chapter down. Also I'll have the next one up sooner.


	3. The meet

-1Zaara: Man I'm glad I got more time to work on my fics. Oh One more thing some people say I stole the island Idea from FMA. Sorry yo disappoint but I never saw past episode 5. I don't own anything from Naruto. I own Marlene & a few jutsu.

Grave: Hay you talk to much. Just write the story.

--------------------------------------------

With Naruto & Ino

Naruto had been back for a few months now and this was his second week off from training with Marlene, so he decided to spend the day with Ino. He had become good friends with Sasuke while on the island, but since he came back he became better friends with Ino, Sakura, Shino, and Hinata. Ino had grown 2 or 3 inches since he last saw, her hair was in a ponytail, and she now wore a blue dress. Naruto now had his hair in a ponytail at the base of his neck, he wore a white vest, long sleeve black shirt, & white pants. They were going to Sakura's house so they could play, until they saw a group of boys being picked on. One was being called fat, the other was being called a mutt, and the last was being called a loser. Ino looked over into Naruto's eyes to see a look that said 'I'm going to kick their asses.

"Naruto-kun don't event think about it!" said Ino warningly pulling his arm. He smiled at Ino. "Never do Ino-chan," said Naruto putting his hands in his pockets and walking up to them to see what the problem was. "Hey you bastards are giving me a headache so what's with all the bitching?" asked Naruto ignoring the glares. "The three chumps here want to play 'ninja' with us and who ever gets them well lose. What you want to play," said The biggest boy who was probably 8. The 5 behind him looked to be the same age, along with being punks. Naruto turned to Ino and smiled. "Ino-chan go get Sasuke, Shino, Sakura, and Hinata, then come straight back," said Naruto. Ino titled her head to the side in confusion, but did as asked.

It took Ino 5 minutes to get everyone together. Sasuke was looking at Naruto with a small smirk, Sakura and Hinata were slightly angry because they where going to the park (Their in a park right now , but the park they where going to was closer to where they lived), Shino was as usual quiet. "So is this why Ino called us?" said Sakura sounding on the verge of anger. "Naruto why did you want to see us?" said Shino. I-if Na-Na-Naruto-kun called u-us then we should hear him out," said Hinata. Everyone looked at Naruto with a small grin on his face. "We're going to play a game," said Naruto making everyone sweat drop. "WHAT?" said everyone. "Sasuke, Shino, myself, …hay what are your names?" said Naruto "I'm Kiba," said The one they called 'mutt'. He was Sasuke's size wearing a white shrit & blue shorts. "I'm Choji," said the one they called 'fat'. He was big, but not fat, with brown hair, wearing a blue shrit, & red pants. "Shikamaru. You're troublesome," said The so called loser with a smile. He was skinny, had his hair up in a ponytail, wearing a blue shrit & blue pants.

"Ok so what are the rules?" said Naruto putting on his foxy-grin. "Which team gets all players on the other team loses," said The boy. Everyone sweat dropped at this. "Dude this is just team-tag. No way in hell are we playing," said Sasuke. "HELL YA!" said everyone in sync. They walked away to the other park. Naruto turned & hit the Boy in his face before he walked away with the others. "Naruto did you have to do that?" said Ino looking at him confused. "Not really," said Naruto. Ino slapped him in the back of his head.

"Thank you. Those guys always pick on us," said Choji smiling at everyone. "True, we just want to relax," said Shikamaru. "Hey well you guys be our friends?" said Kiba. Sasuke & Shino nodded, while Ino, Sakura & Hinata said "yes", & Naruto gave them a foxy-grin. "Well I guess it's settled. Welcome to the group," said Naruto shaking each of there hands.

-----------------------------

Zaara : I guess that's another chapter down. Sorry if it's short, but I wanted to get the rookie 9 together as friends before the academy. In the next chapter they well be in the academy. I'll make the next chapter longer.


	4. Academy

Zaara: Hey there guys. If the last chapter sucked I'm sorry but I ran was doing some family stuff and I thought about the time I meet my friend Jay. This well be a better chapter I promise. I don't own anything of Naruto, except Marlene, & some jutsu. Also Kyubi well make his appearance in a few chapters.

I'm going to try & use a legend from now on It's to troublesome to do everything without the right equipment

Legend:

"Human speech"

_Human Thought_

**//Demon Speech**

'_**Demon though'**_

---------------------------------------

First day at the academy - one year later

Naruto, Sakura, Kiba, and Ino decided to walk to the academy and meet up with everyone else when they got there. Naruto had gotten his hair back to it's normal state, was also wearing a orange shirt, tape around his left arm, and blue jean pants. Sakura hair was at mid back, wearing a red dress ,with blue pants under it. Kiba was the same as Naruto but wearing a gray shrit and Akamaru was setting on his head. Ino's hair was longer then before, wearing a purple shirt, a skirt with tape wrapped around her legs.

As they made their way down the street they ran into Sasuke & his elder brother Itachi. Sasuke was wearing a blue shrit with the Uchiha symbol on the back & white shorts. Sasuke smirked as put his hands in his pocket and walked up to Naruto. Over the last year they had become rivals, seeing who was the strongest around. If they were put in a room together they would end up in a fight at least until someone stopped them. Sakura and Ino also started a rivalry, because Ino sided with Naruto and Sakura sided with Sasuke, those anyone who got in there way ended up six feet under.

"Sasuke play nice. You and Naruto can fight when you get to the academy," said Itachi with a small chuckle. "Whatever?" was Sasuke's cool remake. "Man Naruto you must want to kick Him in his ass," said Kiba. Patting Naruto on his back with Akamaru barking his agreement. They continued walking to the academy only to stop to get Shikamaru who lived only a block away from the academy.

Once they arrived at the academy Itachi lead them up to a man who wore standard issue Chunin gear and his skin was tanned, his hair was dark and up in a ponytail, and he had a scar running across the bridge of his nose. The man next to him could be called his complete opposite. His Skin was pale and his hair was silver with it down.

"Hello, Iruka-sempai, Mizuki-sempai. "I haven't seen you two in some time," said Itachi with a smile on his face. The Man with the Scar turned to Itachi and noticed The little group of children. "Ah Itachi escorting your little brother and his friends here was nice of you," said Iruka looking at them. "From left to right is, Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, Sakura Haruno, Kiba Inuzuka, my little brother Sasuke Uchiha, and last but, not least Naruto Hatake," said Itachi with a small smile. _So he's Kakashi and Marlene's Kid huh? If he's anything like Marlene or his uncle the Yondaime he'll be an incredible ninja when he gets out of the academy,"_ thought Iruka.

"Guys got going I have to go on a mission soon," said Itachi walking away. "Alright guys you can head into the room & wait for us to get the rest," said Mizuki giving a small glare at Naruto who had his Back turned. _Brat I should have been the one to have your mother in bed not that bastard Kakashi! As long as your in my academy class I'll make your life a living hell!"_ thought Mizuki who was determined to make sure Naruto failed.

------------------------------

in side the class room

Naruto had noticed that the room was almost full. Naruto noticed Hinata, Choji, and Shino seating in the top left hand corner There were 4 seats in each row. Naruto seat down next to Ino in the second row. After about 5 minutes Iruka and Mizuki walked into the class. Iruka turned to everyone and grabbed their attention by using a small jutsu. "Greetings. I'm Iruka Umino. But from here on out for the next 5 years you well know me as Iruka-Sensei. This is my fellow teacher Mizuki, But you well Know him as Mizuki-Sensei. Say here when I call your name," said Iruka calling everyone's name on his clipboard.

"How many of you know about the Jutsu-ranking system?" said Iruka. Sakura's Hand shoot into the air. "Yes, Miss…," said Mizuki. "Sakura Mizuki-sensei. The Jutsu are ranked from D to S. D being the lowest like Clone no jutsu or Henge no jutsu," Said Sakura earning smiles from all her friends. "That's right's Sakura," said Iruka. "How many of you can do an D-ranked jutsu?" said Mizuki. Everyone in the class raised there hands. "Alright come up here and show us what you can do," said Iruka. After everyone came up& preformed a Clone or Henge, he asked those that could do C-rank jutsu to stay only 8 people where left, including Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, and Shino. The first to go was Shino, who did a bug clone, next was Sasuke who did a grand fire ball, and Hinata used a chakra whip.

"Alright Naruto it's your turn," said Iruka pointing to Naruto.

Naruto started doing hand signs "Bird, Ox, Horse. Wind Style: Shield of wind!" screamed Naruto. To everyone it looked as if nothing happened. "Hey Kid Get back to your seat now!" Said Mizuki. Naruto gave him a stare that everyone could tell said "Make me you ass" Mizuki walked up to Naruto, only to stop about a foot from him because he ran into something and fell on his ass. "What the Hell!" said Mizuki. Everyone in the room burst out laughing, only to be quieted by Iruka after his soft chuckle. He Walked to where Mizuki was and put his hand towards Naruto Only for him to hit a solid wall of wind that became visible. Naruto turned to Mizuki with a fox like grin on his face.

"I added a second jutsu to mask the Shield of Wind," said Naruto in a laughable style. "Naruto you are troublesome. Don't pull that kind of crap," said Shikamaru yawning. "Interesting. Where Did you learn that technique?" asked Iruka with a fair bit of curiosity

"My mother is the sister to The Yondaime right? That was a jutsu from my mothers side of the Family," said Naruto.

"Alright. This is standard even thought I don't thank any of you can do a B-rank jutsu, anyone who can please stay here," said Iruka. Everyone but Naruto and Sasuke seat down. "Iruka-sensei considering that Sasuke and I can do B-ranked I thank we should go outside," Said Naruto jumping out The window much to the surprise of the others. Iruka had a small smile on his lips One hotshot every year. I guess Naruto's going to be it this year, though Iruka. "Naruto! You dope!" said Sasuke following him out the window.

Naruto and Sasuke where waiting by a tree next to a few training dummies when everyone got there. "Alright Sasuke-san why don't you go first," said Mizuki. Sasuke started to go though hand signs for a dragon style attack ( Not sure what it is called). After Sasuke, Naruto looked at Mizuki. "Mizuki-teme I need a volunteer for this Jutsu," said Naruto. "Alright kid I be the tester and it's Mizuki-sensei to you brat," Said Mizuki to Naruto. Naruto Frowned at Mizuki. "Iruka-sensei I'll give him that kind of respect, but not you!" Said Naruto eyeing Mizuki down. "YOU PUNK THEN LET'S SEE WHAT YOU CAN DO!" said Mizuki getting into a fighting stance. "With pleasure : Dragon, Horse, Hare: Sky Dragon Strike," said Naruto. A Dragon made of Fire, water, and lightning came down on Mizuki who only got out the way in the last second. Everyone was looking at a 10 foot wide and 8 foot deep crater.

_"This is definitely going to be an interesting year,"_ though Iruka smiling.

----------------------------------------

Hatake Head house

Naruto walked in to see Marlene and Kakashi on the couch looking like they had a surprise for Naruto.

"Tou-san, Kaa-san what's with that look?" asked Naruto who just looked down right confused.

"Do you want me to tell him Kaka-kun?" said Marlene. Kakashi cracked his eye into a lazy smile that said "Go ahead. "Naruto-kun your going to big brother in about seven months," said Marlene. Naruto looked like he was about to explode when Kakashi dropped another bomb on him. "Also I want you In your dojo clothes in 5 minutes so we can begin you tutoring," said Kakashi. That was all it took before Naruto fainted. Marlene looked at Kakashi who looked right back at her with his eye closed in his smile. "I thank that went well," said Kakashi scratching his head as he grabbed a bottle of water out the kitchen and splashed Naruto's face. Naruto seat up and smiled at his Mom and Dad. "Well that just makes us a bigger family," said Naruto which caused Marlene and Kakashi to laugh. "Alright Naruto let's get training," said Kakashi as Kakashi left the room and Naruto behind him.

Those Two are similar, but he still reminds me of Arashi. though Marlene with a satisfied smile as She went to the Dojo to watch them train.

------------------------------------------------

Zaara: Finally! I know you Guys may have some questions but I'm going to answer the most simple ones.

Q: Why the heck does Mizuki hate Naruto for being the 'son' of Kakashi?

A: Who wouldn't be mad if they lost their chance to be with not only a beautiful woman but the Sister of the Yondaime Hokage.

Q: Why did Itachi call Iruka and Mizuki sempai

A: Thank about it? They are his elders and they got out the academy before him so they are seniors.

Q: what's with the high ass Jutsu that Naruto used?

A: One of my originals, but it was ranked B because it only strikes one place.

Q: How strong is Naruto?

A: Low level Chunin. In the next chapter mid-chunin

Sempai - upperclassmen

Chunin- journeyman Ninja. I have no clue why they are called that.

That's all I can thank of for right Now if any of you have a question send me an e-mail until Next chapter oh and have a happy New Years.


	5. Time to become genin

-1Zaara : Yo here is chapter 4 in the legend of Naruto. Sorry if the last chapter was messed up but my computer acted up. Anyway you know the drill I don't own Naruto. I only own Marlene and another OC

"human speech"

Human thought

//**Demon speech/**/

_demon thought_

-----------------------------------------

Hatake Household

Naruto laying on his bed when he felt someone setting on his bed. He opened his eyes to see his little sister Tatsuki. Tatsuki was 4 years old, 3'6,sholuder length slivery blonde hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue shirt with the word angel on it in gold letters, blue shorts. Naruto set up to get a better look at his sister. She had a huge smile on her face. "Good morning Naruto-nii-san," said Tatsuki. Naruto smiled back before he gave her a look. She laughed as they started counting down:

5.…

4.…

3.…

2.…

1.…

0.…

"NARUTO, TATSUKI!!!!!" came Kakashi's voice from downstairs. Naruto and Tatsuki burst out laughing. They had replaced Kakashi's Icha Icha Paradise with a yaoi version of it( with the help of Itachi) and when he opened it to see if it was true he set off a explosion of ink all over his face. "You two know he's going to try and get you back, right?" said Marlene who had a small smile on her face. "The key word being try," said Naruto who got out his bed. Naruto now stood at 5,1 and was well toned.

**//_Morning Kit. You get that perverted dad of yours?/_**/ Said the Kyubi from the back of his mind in mild amusement. Yep thought Naruto. Kyubi chuckled before he went back to sleep. "Can you two please leave so I can get dressed," said Naruto a bit irritated. "Of course Naruto-**_chan_**," said Marlene. "Kaa-san, I hate it when you call me that," said Naruto pulling on a red long sleeved shirt with white blaze pattern on the sleeves, black cargo pants with a chain on it, black fingerless gloves, and his kunai pouch on his right leg. He walked down the stairs and just as he was about to enter the dinning room he caught a roundhouse kick to the face from Kakashi. Naruto got up and glared at his farther. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" yelled Naruto giving Kakashi a left hook. "THAT WAS FOR YOUR STUPID PRANK," said Kakashi. Marlene shuck her head from in dinning room. "Come on you two time to eat," They walked in and sat down. They had idle chitchat before the doorbell rang.

Naruto ran to the door and opened it. There stood Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino. Shikamaru was 5'2" wore a mesh shirt, brown pants, and a short sleeve jacket. Choji was at least 5'5" had become muscular over the years and wore a white shirt with kanji for food on it, a green short sleeve jacket, brown shorts, and tape wrapped around both arms and legs. Ino was 4'11", with her hair in a ponytail at the top with a bang hanging over her right eye, wearing a purple long sleeve shirt, white pants.

"Come on Naruto we have to get to the Academy," said Choji who just pulled out a bag of chips. "Troublesome," said Shikamaru with a sigh. "Bye Kaa-san, Tou-san, Tatsuki I'll see you guys after I get my head band," said Naruto running out the door. Kakashi turned to Marlene. "Did you deicide to give him the jacket that Arashi-sensei wore?" said Kakashi as Tatsuki jumped on his back. "Yes, but it's been downsized to fit him. He'll get it tonight at the Graduation party the other families are throwing," said Marlene. "Kaa-san can you teach me how to be a ninja?" "I'm not going easy on you," said Marlene with a smile. Kakashi pulled out his book and just said "You have no idea how lucky you are?

at the Academy

Naruto sat next to Ino and Choji. While everyone else just coming in. Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata walked in together, while Kiba, and Shino were last to come. "Iruka walked into the room followed by Mizuki who was glaring at Naruto. "Alright class Today is the day you become Ninja. To pass the Exam you must pass one test and that is to create a Clone. Once your done you may leave the room and tomorrow well be team assignments, the of the rookie o the year announcement, as well as meeting your Jonin-senseis. "Damn it! I was hoping to kick Mizuki-teme's ass," said Naruto with a pout. Everyone laughed. "Alright your up first brat," said Mizuki.

Everyone in Naruto's group wished him luck. Naruto walked up and did the hand signs for clone only he added at least one. "Air clone jutsu," said Naruto. A clone stood next to Naruto only it was a little pale. Iruka walked up to it And to his surprise it was a solid as air almost like wind.

Naruto walked up to the table and grabbed a headband that was attached to a long black cloth. He tied it on his forehead. He walked out the room. Waiting for everyone to finish. He laid down under a tree and just rested. He soon fell asleep

Flashback 4 years ago 

Naruto was walking down the hall of his home going to get a drink of water when he saw his Mom and Dad on the couch talking. He snuck up to them so he could hear better.

"Kakashi do you think Naruto is ready to find out about his real parents?" said Marlene not knowing Naruto was right there. "I don't think it's a good idea to tell him just yet," said Kakashi. Why not? He has a right to know that I'm not his Mother ,but his aunt and that not only are you his uncle ,but his fathers student as well," said Marlene as a whisper. Naruto know that Kakashi was trained by Arashi his 'uncle' but he didn't think that Arashi was his farther. "If we tell him that, then well have to tell him that The Kyubi is sealed in him," said Kakashi. Naruto walked back to his room trying to figure out what he should do and if he could really trust his 'Mother' and 'Farther'.

End of flashback 

Naruto opened his eyes to see his friends seating around him. That same damn dream. I wish I never found out thought Naruto //**_It can't be helped Kit. You Know what you know/_**/ said Kyubi as he sighed. I know, but it doesn't make it easier thought Naruto as he sat up. "so who do you think well be on teams?" said Sakura as she sat next to Hinata. "I don't care as long as I don't have to be held back," Said Sasuke with a smirk. "I would l-like to be on a team with Na-Naruto-kun. But I'd b-be happy to be on a team with all of you," They all smiled (except Shino who only nodded his head). "Hey Naruto do you want to spar with me and Akamaru?" said Kiba. Naruto smiled before he shuck his head. "Sorry not this time Kiba I'm going to take care of something," said Naruto as he got up only to realize that Itachi was standing next to him. "Naruto-kun You well have to come to the party our families are throwing for you guys," said Itachi. Naruto just walked away with a knowing smile as to what Itachi was trying to say. "If your not there I'll find you and Kick your ass"

Later at Hokage tower

Naruto was sitting on top of the head of the forth thinking about what he was going to do next when he saw Mizuki exit the tower. Naruto got up, saw a scroll, and used a replacement jutsu to take the scroll from Mizuki who was trying to put everything back to normal. He ran into a place that He know that Mizuki would find him and Naruto would be ready to deal with the traitor, after he learned some things.

Back at the tower

Mizuki discovered his scroll was a fake and was about to go back in when Iruka came up to him to tell him that the Hokage had called all Chunins to the tower courtyard. They said the scroll was stolen so they had to find it and fast. "What ever you find you are to bring the person right to me. Understood?" yelled the third Hokage. "Yes Hokage" could be heard as they spread out. Iruka had a clue as to where to go so Mizuki followed him, hoping to find the person who ruined his plans.

Back with Naruto

Naruto had only learned three jutsus from the scroll before Iruka showed up. Naruto got up and frowned at Iruka. Iruka-sensei you should not be here." said Naruto rolling up the scroll. "What are you talking about? You look like shit. Have you been training?" said Iruka. "Yes. I'm waiting for a traitor to show his face. He's been there long enough to know what I got," said Naruto. Mizuki stepped out the shadows and used kunais to pin Iruka to a tree. "MIZUKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" "Iruka being a chunin is fun and all but I want power and your in the way. After I kill this brat, your next," said Mizuki glaring at Naruto who's face was half hidden in Shadows. "Naruto run!" said Iruka.

"Sorry Iruka-sensei this is between Me and Him, besides He's still pissed that I'm the son of one of the laziest Jonin in the village. He wanted to marry my mom so he could be Hokage after the Old Man. Did you know Tou-san was asked to run the village not long ago, but let me tell you three things." Naruto saw Mizuki's anger but continued anyway. "1) You never had a chance with my Mother. 2) I get to live every students dream and kick the shit out of their least favorite teacher. And 3) The job of The next Hokage has already been taken," Said Naruto getting into a stance that looked like a cross between Tae Kwon Do, Dragon kung fu, and Southern Praying Mantis. "Oh really? And who would that be?" said Mizuki taking a giant shuriken from his back. "Me Naruto Hatake, brother of Tatsuki Hatake, son of Marlene and Kakashi Hatake, and last but not least the next HOKAGE!" Naruto put his hands together in (If you don't Know what's coming you reading the wrong fic) Shadow clone sign. Over 100 clones popped up. Mizuki was shock still.

If you don't come after us then we'll come after you," said Naruto and his clones. Over the next five minutes they kicked Mizuki in his ass. After that Naruto had some of his clones get Iruka down. "Guess I over did it," said Naruto scratching his head. "Hey Naruto come here a sec. Naruto did as Iruka asked and to his surprise Iruka gave him his headband. "Why give me a second headband?" said Naruto. "This headband was my most valuable item. I give it to you as a sign that you Have more then a teacher in me, but a friend who well help you no matter what. And remember this what makes you worthy to wear the headband isn't what's on you head, but what is in your heart," said Iruka with a smile. Naruto smiled as well. Itachi and Kakashi jumped down from a tree. "Itachi-san, Tou-san," said Naruto. "That was one hell of a fight," said Itachi looking over at the battered Mizuki. "Itachi and I well take him to the Hokage. you two go home," said Iruka. "Yeah your mom's worried about you," said Kakashi jumping into the trees followed by Naruto.

Naruto and Kakashi Made it to the house in time to see Marlene rush out the door and give Naruto a hug. "Naruto are you ok?" said Marlene giving him a once over. "Of course Kaa-san I'm fine," said Naruto. "Nii-san beat up Mizuki," said Tatsuki giving Naruto a hug. "Hold on how did you guys find out?" said Naruto. "Because I told them," said The third Hokage. "I guess I should give you your present," said Marlene. Marlene handed Naruto a trench coat that looked like the one the forth wore except it was long sleeved with a hood on the back. Naruto slipped it on. "Well How do I look?" said Naruto. "Just like him," said Kakashi ruffling his hair. "Yes just like big brother," said Marlene giving Naruto a small kiss on the cheek.

The next day at the academy

Everyone had heard that Naruto had brought Mizuki down after he tried to steal the scroll and now he was seating in the class some of the Kids trying to get him to tell the tell. Kiba grabbed Naruto in a headlock. "Why didn't you tell us you dummy?" said Kiba. "Yeah we could of helped you," said Choji. "Because I didn't want you guys in danger," said Naruto getting out of Kiba's headlock. "Okay everyone Naruto may have become a hero, but also rookie of the year," said Iruka. Everyone clapped there hands while Sakura, Hinata, And Ino gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"As for the teams ( I'm going to just skip the non-important ones) Team 7 well be Sasuke, Sakura, and Hinata. Your jonin-sensei Is Kakashi Hatake," Naruto laughed. "What's so funny," said Sakura. "He'll be here in two to three hours," said Naruto. Iruka shock his head and resumed calling teams. "Team 8 well be Choji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Your jonin-sensei well be Asuma Sarutobi. …. Team 10 well be Naruto, Ino, and Shino. Your Jonin-sensei well be…" before he could finish a woman with purple hair pined up, brown eyes fishnet shirt, red skirt, and a trench coat, shin protectors, and her headband wrapped around it burst in the room. "Hey who ever team 10 get your asses over here! I'm your sensei Anko. Follow me," said Anko. Naruto gave his teammates a look that said "We are so fucking dead" as they followed her out.

--------------------------------------------

Zaara: well that's another chapter down and I'm glad This is a pain in the ass thanking this stuff up. Anyway you got any questions send me an email. If your wondering about the Iruka's headband thank of it like a friend giving you something precious and you promise to take care of it.

I decided not to kill off the Uchiha clan. Sasuke does his best on his own trying to surpass Itachi. By the way I need some help. I'm not sure whether or not to give Naruto a pair of broad swords or a short sword so I'm going to have a vote:

(A) a pair of special broad swords

(B) a special short sword.

The vote goes until next chapter is posted. Until next time please R & R


	6. Test

-Zaara: Well I'm going to start some romance in this story during the wave arc. I don't own Naruto. Oh by the way I watched FMA and saw what some of you were talking about. Okay. On with the fic.

"Human speech"

"_Human thought"_

"**Demon speech"**

"_**Demon thought"**_

-----------------------------------------------------

on top of the academy

Anko was seating against the rail and had a can of soup drinking. Naruto, Shino, and Ino walked up on her when she was in her dango mode. "Alright brats. I'm Anko you're to call me Anko-sensei. Now tell me your Names, likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams," said Anko

" Why don't you go first Anko-sensei," said Ino crossing her arms over her chest.

"Alright. I'm Anko. I like killing, dango, and hanging out with the few friends I have, I dislike weaklings, those who don't listen, and traitors," she paused. "I don't have hobbies and My dream is to kill the Snake-sannin Orochimaru," said Anko with hatred. Naruto heard the Kyubi growl in the back of his mind. "_What is it Kyubi?," _thought Naruto. **"That name brings back some unwanted memories" **Said Kyubi in a way that let Naruto know now was not the time for a talk.

"You blonde girl what about you?" said Anko. "My name is Ino Yamanaka, I like flowers, my friends, and my family, I dislike perverts, people who think there all powerful. My dream is to start a family when I get older," said Ino giggling. "Okay you next glasses," said Anko putting a toothpick in her mouth. "I am Shino. I like hanging out with my friends, finding and colleting different species of insects, I dislike Sasuke's fan girls, My dream is to be the next clan head and beat my father in a game of chess," said Shino. Naruto, Ino, and Anko sweat dropped at this.

"Okay you blonde boy," said Anko. "My name is Naruto Hatake, I like hanging out with my friends and family, training, reading scrolls and novels,( Naruto does have a lot of books and scrolls in his room) I dislike fools who only seek power at the expense of others, those who would kill for fun, and Haters of raman. My dream is to become Hokage and help My little sister Tatsuki reach her goals," said Naruto smiling as he thought of his little sister. " Alright brats meet me at training ground 7 at 8:00 a.m. sharp," said Anko disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto and Ino left together and made their way to his house. Well his house was more of an estate, because his father was the head of the Hatake Clan. When he opened the door He and Ino went up to his room to listen to music. Naruto put in a Z-ro CD and sat in a chair while Ino laid on his bed. Naruto looked at Ino's perfect form before he blushed.** "What's the matter Kit, scared to ask her out on a date?" said Kyubi laughing. **_"I don't need advice from you fur ball," thought Naruto. _Kyubi started to laugh.

Ino was thanking about her and Naruto relationship and where it stood, when Tatsuki came in and jumped On Naruto's back. "Hey sis. You here to ask me something?" said Naruto. Ino loved the way Naruto and Tatsuki got along. It always amazed her that He could be so caring and thoughtful. "Tou-san says you better tell her or he'll do it," said Tatsuki with an evil grin. Naruto blushed. It was no big secret to Marlene, Kakashi, or Tatsuki that Naruto had a crush Ino for at least a year now, and it didn't help that they all teased him about it when they got the chance. Ino was just to ask what that meant, when Naruto chased Tatsuki out with a promise to tear her favorite stuffed fox into pieces.

"I thank you should head home and get some sleep for tomorrow," said Naruto pulling off his jacket. Ino got up walked over to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek. For the second time that day he blushed. "Don't turn into something your not. Kay?" said Ino with her hands behind her back and walking out.

_"Maybe I should ask her out?" thought Naruto. _

Training ground 7 - 7:57 a.m.

Naruto was laying under a tree when Ino walked up holding a chain-whip on her hip( think of the chains that marshal artists use), while Shino hopped out a tree with a blade-staff that was strapped to his back. It was black and the blade looked like a beetle's head.

"Shino later I'll teach you to seal it away so you can pull it when need be," said Naruto standing up. "Thank you Naruto-Kun. It would make things easier," said Shino. "Guys it's time," said Ino pulling her chain-whip of her hip. Anko appeared with 7 Chunins one being Naruto's Mom. "What the hell is going on here?" said Naruto cocking his head to the side and crossing his arms. "This is my exam. You three are to track down our camp by 1:00 p.m. and take our scroll if you wish to pass," said Anko. Marlene pulled out a scroll that had kanji for ninja on it. "Ready go!" yelled Anko and all of Anko's group disappeared.

Shino you can you your friends to track people down right?" said Ino pulling her whip. "Yes I can Ino-chan, but I need a scent to track their camp," said Shino. "Forget it. The training ground is two miles long and one mile wide. Split up and meet back here in an Hour," said Naruto. They all jumped away.

at the camp

"So how long well they take to found us?" said Chunin 1. "Not sure, but if Naruto is leading them then in about two hours," said Marlene. "It seems your kid is going to make captain of this squad when they pass," said Anko. "Naruto-chan was always a leader," said Marlene. Their conversation was cut short as a Ninja appeared and told them about what happened. "Alright get ready," said Anko.

back at the clearing

Ino and Shino where waiting for Naruto, when a Chunin jumped out and punched Shino only for him to turn into bugs. "Damn! Bug clone," said the Chunin. Ino jump kicked him in his gut and Shino hit him in the back of the neck.

After they tied him up Naruto appeared. "Guys I found the base that Anko-sensei is using. Two Chunins are protecting the scroll, Two are patrolling the area, while one is talking to my mom, and the last is hiding in that tree," said Naruto.

The last one charged Naruto. Naruto got into the light Taijutsu stance of the Uzumaki clan. That looked like a cross between Aikido and Capoeira. He dodged a punch to the face and hit him in the ribcage with a small flurry of 5 punches sending him to the ground. Ino stood wide eyed while Shino raised both his eyebrows. "What the hell was that?" said Shino losing his cool for a second. "That was the Uzumaki light style. It uses the pressure points, joints, and major organs as a weapon. I could have killed him, but then I would be killed by Kaa-san," said Naruto. Shino, Ino, and Naruto raced into the forest ready to finish what they started and become genins.

They landed close to the base and saw that No one was there. "This is bad," said Ino. "Well your right Ino-chan," said Marlene appearing with the rest of Anko's test group. "You guy's lose," said Anko grinning. "Naruto returned the grin full force. "I'll take Anko and Kaa-san," said Naruto. "I'll take the two on the right," said Ino pulling her whip and cracking it once. "Leftovers are fine with me," said Shino pulling his blade-staff under his left arm. Naruto charged Anko and Marlene who were surprised when a dragon attack came down from the sky They jumped out the way. "What the hell? You mastered the sky dragon to were you don't need hand signs," said Marlene with pride in her Voice.

Naruto Charged them with the heavy style of the Uzumaki. He was fairing well, until Anko hit him in the back making him skid a few feet, before he used his left hand to flip over into a battle stance and Shino came next to him in his clan's stance. "So you guys are going down fighting. What where's the girl?" said Anko. Marlene only shrugged. "You guys are done. Ino-chan Now!" said Naruto

Ino used a Genjutsu on Marlene and Anko that would only hold for a minute. "Naruto-kun get the scroll Now," said Ino. Naruto ran to the base, grabbed the scroll. He turned and saw Anko And his mother come out of the jutsu. "Damn it. "I didn't want to be a teacher this year. Alright you guys are to meet me at the bridge for our meetings from now on. Tomorrow at 9:00 A.M. we start as team 7," said Anko walking away with Marlene talking about their future training. "Ino let's head home. I'm beat," said Naruto smiling as he walked away with Ino next to him.

Shino shook his head as he let out a small chuckle. "Oh well I'll ask him to tell me about the sealing jutsu later," said Shino walking away with his blade-staff on his back to his house for some sleep .

Naruto and Ino. 10:00 a.m.

Ino and Naruto had had a late breakfast and now sat under a tree. Naruto had his head in Ino's lap. "Ino-chan?" said Naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun?" said Ino playing with his hair. "Do you think I can become stronger?" said Naruto. "Naruto-kun as far as I know you can do the impossible," said Ino blushing a little. Naruto sat up and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Ino-chan," Naruto before he got up and walked away. Not seeing Ino's completely red face. "Oh yes he's defiantly the one for me," said Ino

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zaara: Finally. I was working on this one for a while. It's been fun but I have get some OOC stuff in like Shino chuckling. Anyway that's it for this chapter. Next on is the wave arc. Until then see ya


	7. Wave arc! part 1

-Zaara the Black : Now that I am back (Guys in back round : He's Back) I well continue with the story. Lets get this party started.

The Votes have been cast!

A: Special Broad swords (3)

B: Special short sword (1)

It's official. Naruto well get the Broad Swords.

Special thanks to those who voted and reviewed.

"Human Talking"

"_CHANTING,"_

"_Human thinking"_

"**Demon/boss speech"**

"_**Demon/boss thought**_"

---------------------------------------

Naruto, Ino, and Shino were tracking the Damn cat of the Fire Lord's wife. This was the 9th time in the last month. "Damn it," said Naruto as he was jumping from tree to tree chasing the cat. Naruto had been promoted to the rank of Genin captain (A/N: I know that it's not a rank but it is in this fiction) by the Hokage with a recommendation from all ninja in Anko's test. So( Much to the anger of Sasuke's farther, and Sasuke's static joy) he was made the captain of the new rookie nine. No one from the rookie 9 of that year argued.

He caught the cat five minutes later sleeping on a branch. Naruto used a net to catch it, just then Shino, Ino, and Anko jumped on the branch. "Lets get this damn cat back to the Fire Lords wife," said Anko.

At the tower

The lady of Fire did what she always did and hugged the living daylights out of that cat. After she left team 10 glared at the Hokage. "Old man give us a real mission. This crap is so easy a preschooler could do it. It is also a waste of ninja power," said Naruto. "Naruto show some respect to your boss," said Kakashi walking in with team 7 behind him. "Hey Guys," said Ino giving Hinata and Sakura a hug. "Yo Sasuke. I plan on kicking your ass soon," said Naruto giving him a gangsta hug. "In your Dreams Naruto," said Sasuke with a smile.

They all stood at attention in front of the Hokage. "So Kakashi have you thought about my offer of being the Fifth Hokage?" said Sarutobi. "Sorry Hokage-sama but I'd rather not be Hokage, I like doing missions too much," said Kakashi with a smile. "Alright. I'm sure your all ready for a two team mission," said Sarutobi. "I know my team is ready," said Anko. "I don't even have to say it," said Kakashi. "Alright This is a joint C-rank mission for team 7 and team 10. "You are to protect Tazuna from the land of waves until the bridge he is building is done. Send him in," said Sarutobi. The door opened and in walked a old man with gray hair, tanned skin as if he'd worked in the sun all his life, brown muscle shirt, gray pants, and he smelled of liquor. "What? You expect those Kids to protect me? They look pretty weak epically the one with the red and white jacket," said Tazuna.

Now Naruto was not as cool and calm as he was just minutes ago. He charged at Tazuna with full intent on harming him. Kakashi sighed and caught Naruto by the collar of his jacket with practiced ease. "Now son no killing the client," said Kakashi letting Naruto go. Naruto sighed. "Fine Tou-san, but if he says it again I'll crack his head open," said Naruto. "You'll have to forgive my son, he has his mothers heart," said Kakashi rubbing the back of his head. **_"No shit_** **_Sherlock," thought Kyubi. _**"Be at the west gate in 1 hour," said Anko and Kakashi disappearing. "Well guys lets get going," said Shino who was the first to walk out. Everyone else followed soon after.

Hatake Home

Naruto walked into the garden to see Tatsuki playing with her brown dog that he got her for her last birthday. "Hey Tatsuki-chan," said Naruto. "NARUTO-NII-SAN!! Tou-san said you had a mission to the wave," said Tatsuki running up and giving her brother a hug. "You got that right. I plan on beating all the bad guys," said Naruto. "Oh that's right Kaa-san said see wants to see you in the Dojo," said Tatsuki leading the way to the Dojo.

When he walked in he saw his mother practicing the Uzumaki light style. She stopped and smiled at Naruto and Tatsuki. "Ah if it isn't my boy going on his first mission out of the leaf," said Marlene. "Kaa-san I already have the cloths I'll need for a month in the scroll. I still can't believe that you are a seal mistress. So what did you want?" said Naruto crossing his arms.

"Naruto I think it's time I gave you the scroll of the Uzumaki jutsu: The White Dragon's Blaze," she paused as she throw him the scroll. "Be warned that this move is dangerous. I would explain it further, but you must get to the meeting in 15 minutes," said Marlene. Naruto jumped up gave Marlene and Tatsuki a hug and a kiss and left.

At the Gate

Tazuna sat on a bench with Shino and Kakashi next to him playing chess, Anko, Ino, Sakura, and Hinata tossing a ball between them, and Sasuke doing push-ups with a 70 pound backpack on. He was on 110 when Naruto came up." What kept yeah son?" said Kakashi not looking away from his board and taking a rook with a knight. "Kaa-san wanted to talk to me. Oh well lets get going," said Naruto as Kakashi sealed the board with all the pieces in place in a scroll. They walked out the gates and walked on the path for about 26 miles before they took a brake for lunch a few hours.

"Tazuna-san can you tell us what the wave is like," said Naruto. Tazuna put down a rice ball he was eating. "Wave country is poor and is in danger of never recovering," said Tazuna. "The Wave has no ninja, so they have to pay villages to protect them. Also it is rumored that a man named Gatou has seized control of the Wave in less then 5 years," said Kakashi. "So rumors go further. Like dealings with opium, weapons, and dealings with other major criminals. He even had some dealings with some of the darker figures in Konoha," said Anko knowing a little more then Tazuna wanted them to know. Naruto sighed. "Let's get going.

one day later

They walked along the path to wave Naruto was reading his scroll, while everyone else talked. "He looked at the ground and saw a puddle. He rolled up his scroll, sighed, and took off his jacket for good measure. "Man it's hot. I wish it would rain," said Naruto. He glanced around real quick and to his surprise everyone got the message. Shino, Naruto, and Sasuke moved in front of Kakashi who was guarding the rear.

What happened next happened in the blink of eye. Three men jumped out of the puddle, wrapped three chains around Kakashi, and ripped him to bloody pieces. Naruto did the hand signs for the Sky Dragon Strike. It hit the chain and shocked all three of them for about a second before they detached the chains. All three charged a different target. The left one charged Tazuna and Anko (who was strangely calm), The right one charged Ino, and the one in the middle charged Sakura and Hinata. All three boys moved with inhuman speed. Naruto got in front of Ino and deflected a punch with a roundhouse kick sending him back a few feet.

Sasuke had pulled out some wire and throw some ninja stars( A/N to lazy to write the real words for it). "What are you doing," said The nin. Sasuke smirked as he used the grand fireball to give his enemy third degree burns on both his arms. He saw that Shino's opponent had lost all his chakra do to being drained by his bugs. Naruto got into the light stance and joint locked his legs with a well placed kick. "I see you learned the leg-locker. It took your mother 6 days to get it down. What about you?" came a voice from behind.

"Six days, ten hours Tou-san," said Naruto turning to Tazuna. "Hey Old man those were high Chunins and a low Jonin? What the hell?" said Anko. "Their missing nins. The warriors of mist. C-rank, worth 1500 yen each from what I understand," said Naruto not missing the looks of pure awe from the others. "How the hell do you know that Naruto?" said Sakura. "From what I remember Ma-Marlene-san has Na-Naruto-kun study the _Bingo Books_ every three months when the n-new ones come out," said Hinata blushing a bit when Naruto and Ino smiled at her.

"this is at least a low A ranked mission. So you better explain yourself Tazuna-san or we have to abandon the mission. "I guess I have no chose but to tell you. Wave is truly a dieing country. Gatou keeps his people in poverty by keeping his ships around so he controls all supplies coming in and going out. I ASK YOU, NOT AS A MAN, BUT AS A PERSON TRYING TO SAVE HIS COUNTRY TOO HELP ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!" said Tazuna with a few tears in his eyes. "Well Kakashi-kun what do you think? I say we go," said Anko crossing her arms. "If the kids say they'll go, they'll go," said Kakashi.

"Naruto-kun what do you say?" said Ino. Naruto looked at Ino with a raised eyebrow. "Why ask me?" said Naruto. "Because my friend you are the captain of the rookie 9. Whatever chose you make well follow," said Sasuke smirking at his friend. "Tazuna-san The laws of the shin obi are absolute," stated Naruto. Anko was about to protest when Naruto continued. " Which is not a reason. Running away when faced with doing the right thing is a cowards way out. And none of us are cowards so we well continue with the mission," said Naruto with Hinata, Sakura, and Ino smiling Sasuke smirking, and Shino nodding his head.

"Thank you Naruto-san," said Tazuna wiping his eyes.

"_Good job son, but the next enemy well be at least my level and your only high Chunin in skill," _thought Kakashi

( Going to skip the boat ride here)

As they walked along the path Naruto heard the sound of metal slicing air **"KIT GET DOWN!!!!" yelled Kyubi.** "HIT THE DIRT!!!!!" yelled Naruto dragging Ino and Hinata to the ground, Anko dragging Tazuna, Sasuke dragging Sakura, while Shino and Kakashi jumped out the way just in time. A huge blade impaled itself in a tree. A man wearing bandages around his chin and nose, baggy blue cargo pants, and a mist headband titled on his head.

"Interesting. A brat like you was able to notify your comrades in a split second and save their asses. Tell me your Name," said The Man. "It's rude to ask for your opponents name before you give your own but I'll tell you anyway Zabuza-san, I am Naruto Hatake of the Konoha clan Hatake and I shall be your opponent," said Naruto getting into the Uzumaki heavy stance. "Hold on you know him?" said Ino and Sasuke at the same time. "I Do study the bingo books. His Name is Zabuza Momochi, A-rank missing nin of the Hidden mist village, former third in command of the seven shin obi swordsmen, also specializing in silent killing," said Naruto.

"HA HA HA HA HA!! You got guts kid I'll give you that," said Zabuza jumping out of the tree while grabbing his blade. "Naruto don't even try to fight him, if you do your mother is going to kill me," said Kakashi. "Relax Tou-san, I don't plan on fighting him alone Sasuke well be my second," said Naruto. "No you follow me in and we'll show this bastard," said Sasuke stepping up while pulling out a Kunai. "Naruto-kun let us help you. Let me help you," said Ino a little worried that Naruto may die fighting a jonin. "Ino-chan I care about you to much to put you in danger, so sit back and enjoy the battle," said Naruto smiling with turned serious as soon as he faced Zabuza.

Naruto and Sasuke charged Zabuza ready to really do damage. Sasuke jumped up while Naruto went low. Zabuza jumped to the side only to be caught by a kick from a clone curtsy of Naruto

_"Damn! I didn't even see the hand sign for Shadow clones," thought Zabuza._

"Fire style: Grand fireball," yelled Sasuke as he launched a fireball about the size of Naruto at him. Zabuza counted with A water ball ( Like the boss frog uses). Naruto jumped up into the air and started to do hand signs for a jutsu that Kyubi taught him.

"Hare, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Monkey, Ram, Fire style: Fox flare jutsu," yelled Naruto as he put his hands together forming a bluish-white fire in his palms. He throw the flames along the ground at Zabuza. Zabuza narrowly dodged only for him to get hit by at fireball on the left shoulder. Sasuke followed up with a Kunai to the neck, Zabuza flipped out the way. "You two are good, but I'm better," said Zabuza appearing in front of Sasuke and smashed his left fist into Sasuke's chest sending him flying back to the group unable to move.

Zabuza then turned to Naruto and kicked him in the gut making him cough up blood. "NARUTO-KUN," yelled Ino about to run in until Sakura and Hinata stopped her. "LET ME GO! HE'S IN DANGER," yelled Ino close to tears. "Ino he's in no danger. If he was nether I nor Kakashi would interfere because Naruto made the challenge and well fight his battle," said Anko

Naruto got up only to jump back as Zabuza nearly took his head off. He dashed up and did something no one expected. Zabuza cut him in half only for him to disappear in smoke. _"Damn it! Another clone, this kid is fast," thought Zabuza_ only for a right hook to hit him. Zabuza stumbled back and started doing hand signs for the water dragon ( it had about 30 signs in it).

Naruto jumped back. "Damn. I don't have a chose. _Dragons of the white fire hear my cry! HELP ME BRING DOWN MY ENEMY WHO REFUSES TO DIE!!!!!_ WHITE Dragon Blaze," Yelled Naruto as a white flame shaped like a dragon started to shot around his right arm. Naruto yelled out in pain do to the fact that he only read half the scroll. **"Kit What the hell Are you thinking?! You've only read half of the scroll meaning you could kill yourself," said Kyubi starting to work on Naruto's arm. **_"I know but I need to beat him," thought Naruto.** "Good luck kit," thought Kyubi.**_ The Dragon shot at Zabuza who tried a water dragon. The Dragon Flame was twice the size of the water dragon and destroyed it as if it was nothing.

Zabuza hit a tree, while Naruto clinched his right arm in pain from the attack. Ino ran up to Naruto. "Naruto-kun if you ever try that again I'll kill you myself," said Ino with tears in her eyes because his arm was badly brunt. "Sasuke Naruto I'm proud of you two. You fought off a Jonin who is even with me. Zabuza Now you die!" said Kakashi pulling out a Kunai. Just as he was about to throw it two sendon needles in his neck. "What (grunt) the hell," said Sakura. Two Hunter-nins from the mist appeared. One was male the other was female. "Thank you for weakening Zabuza. We have been tracking him for a month now Bone left him up," said The female. "We must take our leave. Come Ice," said Bone picking him up and disappearing with Ice behind him

Naruto looked at Ino before he passed out do to pain and Chakra exhaustion. "Kakashi-san Naruto-kun has passed out," yelled Ino catching everyone's attention. "Come to my house. Its only another 20 minute walk," said Tazuna feeling guilty about the blonde boys condition. "Alright. Shino, carry Sasuke," said Anko. Shino did so.

_"I'm glad Naruto's on our side," thought Shino, Anko, Hinata, and Sakura. _

_I'm dead if his mother finds out," thought Kakashi. _

_"Naruto-kun I promise you I'll get stronger that way you don't have to protect me, but can let me fight beside you," thought Ino_ with a few tears in her eyes

-------------------------------------------------------

Zaara the Black: Done next chapter training and the battle at the bridge.

Also the reason the attack hurt is because it's a Kage level attack and it's nothing to sneeze at. The only reason it didn't affect Zabuza as bad is because of his water dragon. Zabuza was holding back and only using 50 of his full power to fight Naruto and Sasuke. Anko and Kakashi well be fighting in the next chapter as well as Shino and Ino, while Hinata and Sakura well show there true stuff during the Chunin Exams.

Read and Review until next chapter Your host Zaara is out


	8. Wave arc! part 2: Battle for the wave

-1Zaara the black: Here it is chapter 8 It well give you guys some insight into some of the training Naruto did while training with his mom. I'm thinking of giving Naruto a blood line from his Uzumaki family. So here's another vote.

Bloodline yes or no. voting ends when the next chapter is posted.

Also a thank you to those who reviewed.

"Human talking,"

"_Human thinking,"_

"_Chanting,"_

"**Demon/boss talking,"**

"_**Demon thought,"**_

_**I haven't put this on in a while I don't own Naruto, but a few jutsus**_

_**----------------------------------------------**_

Tazuna's House

Naruto awoke to a bright light. He was laying down and looked around the room. It was modest yet dank at the same time**. "Kit you have any clue WHAT the hell you called on?" said Kyubi.**_"No. Should I," thought Naruto _flexing his right arm.** "Kit that was a strong ass attack and it took me nearly 6 hours to fix the damage and give you back all your chakra. Now (yawn in a demonic way) I'm tired and well be up in a day or so," said Kyubi going to the way back of his room that Naruto modified some time ago.**

Naruto got out of bed to discover that his jacket and his shrit seat in a chair not far off. He got up put his stuff on and walked out the door and went down stairs. He saw Sasuke and Shino playing chess (with Sasuke losing), Kakashi reading his book, Ino, Sakura, Anko, and Hinata talking with a women who he suspected was Tazuna's daughter, and Tazuna himself setting and watching the chess match. "Tell me how long I've been out," said Naruto gaining the attention of everyone in the room. "NARUTO," exclaimed Ino jumping up and giving her friend a hug. "Yo-you've been out for about a day," said Hinata. "As much as I'd hate to brake up this loving embrace, we have to talk," said Kakashi putting his book up.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Anko turned serious. "Your right. Next time it won't be just Zabuza we're fighting, we'll be fighting those hunter-nins Bone and Ice," said Naruto. Everyone gasped at this. "What the hell are you talking about Naruto? I saw him die from the needles in his neck. There's no way in hell he could have surveyed that and your attack!" said Sasuke slamming his fist into a wall.

"Normally those needles_ could_ have killed him if they hit the right pressure points, but there are none in the neck that can cause death. However Zabuza was put in a near-death state, from the injures he received and the needles it well take about a week to recover," said Kakashi. "Which is way you guys are going to train to be ready. Kakashi or I well be teaching you while the other is watching Tazuna and the bridge. Understood," said Anko grinning in the psychopathic way we all love.

"Not to sound rude, but who are you?" said Naruto turning to The woman. "Oh. My apologizes Naruto-kun. I'm Tazuna's daughter Tsunami," said the woman. Naruto nodded his head before he walked out the house with everyone following him.

woods just outside the house

"Alright kids fall in line. We're going to do Chakra improving training," said Kakashi. "How we going to do that Sensei," said Sakura. "By climbing trees without the use of your hands," said Anko with a wicked smirk. "WHAT?" came from everyone but Naruto and Shino. Naruto and Shino both walked up to a tree and started walking up them like it was nothing. "Shino and I mastered this a week before we became genin, but make sure they can also stay to the tree during battle and not have to concentrate," said Naruto jumping down.

"Alright you heard the Captain, get to work," said Kakashi pulling out his book. "What are you two going to do?" said Anko crossing her arms. They both pulled out a double-bladed Kunai, stuck them in the ground and started to balance on them(A/N: Think Yu Yu Hakusho). "Ah. The blade-balancing training. Alright," said Kakashi leaving to guard Tazuna and his family. "Anko-sensei I'm going to go train by myself," said Naruto walking off before Anko can say anything.

later that Night at Tazuna's House 10:00

Naruto walked in covered in ash and dust and was sporting a few cuts. "What Happened to you?" said Sakura. Ino got up and started to clean his cuts. "Gatou bodyguards happened. "I found 9 of them where I was training and thought Why not us them as targets so I kicked their asses. One of the them is outside waiting to be questioned," said Naruto as Ino finished up.

Anko smirked at this. "I'll get him to talk," said Anko who walked outside. It was only three minutes before they heard a scream that Naruto and Kakashi recognized. "The thousand years of pain," said Kakashi and Naruto. Anko came back in and told everyone that he know nothing other then the Hunter-nins had bloodline limits. This changes nothing. All it means is we'll have to be more careful, Checkmate," Said Shino. Sasuke frowned at his lose.

Naruto felt the presence of another watching them from inside the house. "Who ever you are you can come out," said Naruto. A little boy no older then 7 came out from where the stairs were. "Oh. Naruto-kun this is my son Inari," said Tsunami. "Why do you bother? Gatou well kill you for hurting his men," said Inari. Kakashi could see Naruto was about to blow his cool. SO he intervened. "All of you go to sleep. You have training in the morning," said Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke, Shino, and Kakashi walked into their room and the girls walked into theirs.

In the woods the next morning

Naruto woke up before anyone and started his morning exercise of 100 sit-ups, 200 push-ups, and 200 squats.** "Naruto come down here so I can give you some lessens," said Kyubi. **Naruto smiled. _Guess the fur ball's awake," thought Naruto laughing_**. "I heard that runt," said Kyubi** Once he was done talking he went into a meditate state.

Naruto's Mind

Naruto opened his eyes in front of Kyubi who was reading a book. **"Good you're here," said Kyubi closing the book.** "Yeah. What is it that you want," said Naruto. **"The White Dragon Blaze was made by an old friend who was kin to the Uzumaki clan. To understand it's true power and not suffer the side effects you must( Naruto not understanding) And that is the secret to the attack " said Kyubi. **"What is it?" Said Naruto who titled his head to the side in confusion. **"Damn. I forgot. Sorry kit. It seems that She wanted her family to understand the secret on their own," said Kyubi. **"DAMN!!!!! Well can you teach me a new jutsu?" said Naruto. **"No you well review the 23 you know," said Kyubi. **

For the next half hour Naruto used all the jutsu he had in his arsenal. **"Kit that's enough for now. Return to your world," said Kyubi still reading his book. **

Back in the real world Some minutes prior

A girl was picking herbs only a few feet from Naruto( he was out of sight and setting against a tree) when see felt a surge of power that was at least high chunin to low jonin. She looked at a tree and saw the boy who fought Zabuza. She was about to go along when he started talking. "It's rude to just stare at someone," said Naruto opening his eyes.

"What would your name be nii-chan?" said The girl smiling at him. "Give me your name and I shall give you mine," said Naruto standing up. "I'm Haku," said The girl. Naruto smiled at her. "I'm Naruto. Nice to meet you. Why are you up so early?" said Naruto. "Picking herbs. Can you help me?" said Haku. Naruto smiled as he got up and helped.

1 hour later

"Haku or should I say Ice," said Naruto putting the last herb in the basket. Haku tensed up when he called her by her hunter name. "How did you know?" said Haku with a little fear. "I never forget a voice and yours happens to be very pretty. I don't like to fight, but in a few more days we well, and more then likely one of us well die," said Naruto putting his hands in his pockets. "I too hate fighting, but for the man who treated me like a daughter, and to the boy who is like a brother I well fight… for them," said Haku close to tears.

"If we fight I ask you one thing," said Naruto. "What would that be," said Haku weeping away the tears. "Let my friend Ino live if you should happen to kill me," said Naruto. "You have _my_ word that she won't die by _my hands_," said Haku walking away. Ino and Shino walked into the clearing a minute later. "Naruto would you like to play chess," said Shino. Naruto smiled. "Sure," said Naruto wondering if Haku would let Ino live.

( A/N : I'm going to skip the whole hero of the wave story and the rest of training and go to the night before the battle. I apologize if you wanted to read it)

Tazuna's House late night

Shino and Sasuke walked in with a arm of Naruto's slung over their shoulders with bruises and cuts. They started a small conversation and lived it, until Inari stood up. "You know you really piss me off Naruto-san? Why do you bother when you well just die? Gatou is to strong and well rule this country as long as he lives. SO STOP TRYING TO BE A HERO AND DEFEAT THE BAD GUY!!!!!!" said Inari was remaindering his farther.

The whole house was silenced, even his mother and grandfather. Kakashi saw Naruto's eyes turn a deeper shade of blue for a second and know that Inari had fucked up big time.

**"Kit don't kill him. He's but a child who's had it hard," said Kyubi trying to calm Naruto**. _"I know but I well have to lay it down," thought Naruto. _

Naruto stood up and glared at Inari "I bother because this country is in need. Inari I may one day die in battle without ever having kids. I choose to walk the path of a protector, while others walk the path of madness, those are the ones I walk against. I may not know a hard life but when I turned 6 Sasuke and I where put on an island for 6 months and had to survive on our wit. Inari you think Gatou is unstoppable by his wealth, but if your going to cry then do it where others can't see you. I don't cry because I fear it well set off my sister who thinks her brother is the strongest next to our farther. You may set your mother off, but I'LL BE DAMNED IF I DON'T TRY UNLIKE YOU, COWERED!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto who walked out of the room.

Anko decided it was time for bed and everyone went to sleep except Naruto who just looked at the moon. _"If I had to chose between a life of fear and death… I'd chose death," thought Naruto _before going in and sleeping.

Next morning 10:00 a.m.

Tsunami-san take care of my son," said Kakashi. "of course Kakashi-san," said Tsunami as they walked away to the bridge. She walked in and 30 minutes later the door came crashing down and in walked two samurai. One grabbed tsunami and the other was about to kill Inari who had a knife in his hand, when a kunai was lunged in his arm.

Naruto stood at the stairs with another in his hand. "You bastards are louder then me," said Naruto running through some hand signs for grand fireball. He melted the sword and proceeded to lock the men's joints. After that he grabbed some wire and tied them up good and tight. "Inari you are braver then I gave you credit. Listen I must leave. Inari be brave, stand tall, and be a man," said Naruto leavening in the I'm-a-hero-with a-attitude not seeing Inari's watery eyes.

**"Naruto use the Flash Step even if you haven't fully mastered it," said Kyubi.**

Naruto pushed chakra all around his body before he stepped to the bridge (a/n: The bridge is only a few hundred feet from the house so he can step that far in one shoot)

When Naruto arrived at the bridge. He saw a doom of ice with Sasuke and Shino inside, Hinata and Sakura guarding Tazuna, Kakashi and Anko fighting Zabuza and a guy with a sword of bone fighting… "Ino," said Naruto as he ran and intercepted the blow aimed for her head from the blade with a kunai.

"Naruto-kun," said Ino. "Ino-chan I want you to stay back while I deal with this guy," said Naruto. Ino ran off to help defend Tazuna. "I Naruto Hatake well fight you," said Naruto removing his jacket relieving himself of about 100 pounds. "I Kimimaro master of bones well defeat you," said Kimimaro in an emotionless tone (He does not have that sickness).

Naruto charged Kimimaro and they started a little battle of taijutsu. After a minute of non-stop taijutsu. Naruto jumped away and started bending wind. He throw a powerful blast at Kimimaro who made a shield of bone and blocked the wind. "Interesting. "You already have a full mastery over wind at such a young age," said Kimimaro getting back into his stance. "You can think my little friend for that," said Naruto.

Naruto made five shadow clones who charged only to be destroyed by five drill bullets.

Naruto grabbed two long kunai and charged Kimimaro with full speed that could rivil make lightning envois. Kimimaro used his bones to block. They jumped back and stared at each other. Kimimaro jumped and started throwing spears at Naruto. Naruto decided it was time to bring out his best attack, but before he could he heard a scream. "Inooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Naruto as he ran to see if Ino was alright. He got there to see a spear in her left shoulder. He was about to pull it out when Kimimaro came out of no where and punched him as hard as he could.

Naruto slid back a few feet and stopped. Kimimaro was about to charge when he felt a pulse of Chakra._ "This is not good," thought Kimimaro._

Naruto's mind

**_"Damn it! He's so worried about that girl he's tapping into my chakra. I can only hold So much back before the damn brakes," thought Kyubi _** trying to hold back his chakra.

real world

Everyone stopped when they felt the pulse of chakra coming from where. And to say the least they were about to shit themselves.

With Anko, Kakashi, and Zabuza

"Kakashi is that what I think it is?" said Anko shaking. "Anko well Talk about this later, right now we have to finish this," said Kakashi_ "His mother may kill me," thought Kakashi._

"ZABUZA! I'm a busy man you're a busy man! What do you say we end this fight with one more move, Winner take all?" said Kakashi taking out a scroll. "Alright Kakashi. Let's see what the Copy ninja and Snake have left," came Zabuza's voice from the mist.

With Haku, Shino, and Sasuke

Haku was shaking at this power. She already had to deal with bugs and that kid activating his Sharingan only moments ago, but now she had to deal with this shit. "our battle is over. I may need you two to help," said Haku. "Sure but Sasuke well have to rest," said Shino as the mirrors disappeared . "Agreed," said Haku helping Shino pick up Sasuke

With Naruto and the others

Naruto stood up and what everyone saw made even Tazuna pale. Naruto's eyes were now red and silted like a cats, his whisker marks were darker, and his fingernails turned to claws. "You are truly a deadly opponent, yet I see you are not in your right state of mind," said Kimimaro.

Naruto charged Kimimaro with blinding speed and delivered a punch to his face that not only broke his jaw, but sent him flying 10 feet. ( His bones are tougher then steel remember) _"This this really Naruto? The boy who is like my best friend, the caring boy who fights for others? NOOOO!!!! This is not Naruto, this is not the boy who is my friend, this is not the boy I love," thought Ino fully admitting her feelings to herself. _

"NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"yelled Ino as Naruto was about to kill Kimimaro with a Kunai. Naruto snapped back to his scenes. "What was I about to do?" said Naruto. Ino had Hinata and Sakura pull out the blade and ran to give Naruto a hug. They all turned their heads at insane laughter.

With Kakashi and Zabuza

Kakashi and Anko were about to kill Zabuza was about to kill Zabuza when he heard laughter from the other side of the bridge. They turned and saw Gatou with about 300 men.

"You were about to rid me of a me of this false demon. Why did you stop? Oh well doesn't matter. Zabuza I was going to kill you once the job was done anyway," said Gatou getting roars of "Hell ya" and "That's right" from the men. "Well Anko-san Kakashi our fight is over as well as my son and daughters battles," said Zabuza.

"Yeah. Lets just finish this trash," said Anko. "My, My, My. I like my girls badass, yet young, maybe I'll have some fun with that little Bitch who broke my arm, as well as those other girls," said Gatou. "You'll do no such thing," said Naruto walking up, with Kimimaro on his left. Naruto while Kyubi was giving him Chakra started going though hand signs: Dog, Ram, Monkey, Dragon, Horse, Tiger, Bird. "Fire style: Sprit Fox Fire," said Naruto.

If any of the people who saw this attack from the sidelines paid attain to the power they where still blinded by the beauty of it. A Fox about the size of a liger made of blue Fire shot out of Naruto's arms and killed almost all the thugs. Zabuza got up with his sword in hand and started to kill the thugs.

Zabuza made it to gatou after he killed the reminder of the thugs, lost his left arm and had many blades in his back. "Gatou, You and I are evil men. I hope you ate a good breakfast for tonight YOU AND I DINE IN THE 9TH LEVEL OF HELL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Zabuza as he used his sword to cut off Gatou's head. Zabuza fell to the ground. "Z-Zabuza," said Haku running up to his body. Naruto and the others followed close behind. Haku had Zabuza's head in her lap crying.

"Hey(cough) kid don't cry… You and Kimimaro are stronger then this,(coughs up blood) stronger then me. You two were never tools to me, but my children. I love you two. I ask you to go to Konoha and become ninja of that village," said Zabuza with a few tears in his eyes. "Yes (sob) Farther," said Kimimaro hugging Haku who was openly crying.

"Hey (cough) You. The brat who beat me," said Zabuza. Naruto walked up. "Yes Zabuza-san?" said Naruto. "My dream is dead. I know I well burn in hell for the crimes I've done in my insane rise to the top. Kid My sword is now your sword, but it well change to suit you in more ways then one," said Zabuza. Naruto walked up to Zabuza's sword and it started to change.

Zabu… No Naruto's sword became two Chinese broadswords. The one in his right hand had a white hilt, a 3 foot blade, with about 10 rings in the non-sharp side. The other had a red hilt and was the same size and had the rings in them. "You are going to use those blades as they were meant to do and that is protect," said Zabuza. Thank you for your gift Zabuza," said Naruto bowing to him. Zabuza smiled. "I hope that I don't meet you in the afterlife," said Zabuza as he closed his eyes.

3 week later

Naruto, Sasuke, Kimimaro, and Shino buried Zabuza in a hidden location only known to them, their teams, and Tazuna's family. After the bridge was finished and everyone was healed up, it was time to go. After the good byes. It was Inari who named "The great Naruto bridge for the person who brought back our way of life," said Inari who only got nods from everyone.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Zaara: Yo. Sorry it took so long but I got school stuff to take care of too. Also I'm sorry if you don't like the end to this chapter. I thought it fitting to put Naruto against Kimimaro since he is stronger then Zabuza. As for Sasuke and Shino not getting any real screen time.

1: I don't really like them and 2: that battle was not serious in my option.

I hope you enjoy this chapter if not then please forgive me. Read and review please.


	9. Party, understanding, and Bad blood

Zaara : I'm Backkkkk and ready to write. This is going to be a filler chapter sorry if you thought I was going to jump right into the Chunin exams, but that would take all the fun out of it.

"Human talking"

"_Human thought"_

"_Chanting"_

"**Demon/Boss talking"**

"_**Demon/Boss thought"**_

--------------------------------------------------

On the road to Konoha

Naruto was keeping his distance from everyone in their group, even Ino. That night they stopped in a field and made camp. Naruto sat in a tree just staring up at the stars lost in his thoughts.

"Naruto-kun seems kind of out of it," said Hinata poking the fire. "I know, but you can't blame him, he did take close to 300 lives in one attack," said Ino with a sigh. "The attack Naruto used is one of ancient myth, only the said heirs of the Uzumaki clan can use attacks like that," said Kakashi drinking some water ( I'm still not sure how he can move so damn fast). "But, Kakashi-san Naruto is of the Hatake clan, so how can he learn of another clans jutsu?" said Shino pushing up his sunglasses.

"I can answer that one. Naruto's mother is the last of her clan the Uzumaki. She knows all of the techniques and has been training Naruto in the ways of the Uzumaki style for close to 5 years. If anything he can probably beat Itachi if he got full control of his power," said Anko. Everyone except Kimimaro and Haku had their mouths slightly open(even Shino) Ino stood up and dusted herself off. "I'm going to go talk to him," said Ino. After Ino walked away Kakashi took out a note pad and everyone started to place bets on if Naruto and Ino would kiss. Sasuke, Kakashi, Anko, and Kimimaro all said it would not happen, while Sakura, Hinata, Haku, and Shino said they would.

(A/N: this part is just for the hell of it. Oh and the reason Kimimaro and Haku entered is because their going to need money once they get to the village)

with Naruto and Ino

Naruto had his eyes closed and was touching the bracelet on his right arm that hid his Broadswords.(Naruto has them sealed so he can surprise his enemies). He stood in the tree and was about to jump down when he felt Ino's chakra next to him. "Hey Ino-chan," said Naruto in a sad voice. "Hey," said Ino.

They sat there for a few minutes before either of them spoke. "I'm sorry. I promised I wouldn't lose myself ,yet I almost did," said Naruto. "Hey cheer up Naruto-kun. You didn't lose yourself and to me that's all that matters. You faced death twice on this mission and beat it down twice. I proud if you," said Ino as she cupped his right cheek in her left hand.

They looked into each others eyes sea blue eyes meet sky blue eyes as they stared. Their faces were only inches away( the others leaning in to get a better look) who they heard a sneeze come form above them. They looked up and saw that it was Anko who sneezed. They looked at each other and realized that they were about to kiss. They pulled back, blushing an unknown shade of red.

"Time for bed," said Naruto not even looking at Ino. Kakashi was thanking about the blackmail he had on his son for the next little while.

Naruto's mind- later that night

Naruto was now sitting with Kyubi who was just laughing his ass off rewinding the tape of Naruto and Ino's almost kiss. **"Kit this stuff is to funny. You really need to ask her out," said Kyubi. **"Whatever. Anyway what happened out there on the bridge?" said Naruto. Kyubi suddenly became all business **"Kit you have to be more careful. You pulled out 2/100 of my chakra and that's as much as 20 Jonins. Be glad that I was able to hold most of it back," said Kyubi. **"Thanks bro. Anyway I'm hitting the hay," said Naruto fading away. Kyubi grinned and started to watch the video again.

4 days later in Konoha

Teams 7 and 10 along with Kimimaro and Haku stood in front of the Hokage, who was reading over the reports. "So Haku-chan, Kimimaro-Kun you two wish to become Ninja of Konoha?" said Sarutobi. "Yes Hokage-sama," said Haku bowing giving a good look of her bust to the Hokage who got a slight nosebleed. "Of course, If you don't stop looking at my sister like that I'll kill you," said Kimimaro pulling out a dagger.

Sarutobi was sweating, while Anko, Sakura, Hinata, and Ino glared at him and Kakashi, Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto all shuck their heads.

"Anyways I'm sorry but currently there are no homes available in the village," said Sarutobi. "Tou-san don't we have a few leftover rooms in the house?" said Naruto. "Yes we do. Haku and Kimimaro may stay with the Hatake clan," said Kakashi. "Thank you Kakashi-san," said Haku. "Oh before I forget you two well be placed as Chunin on probation for the next six weeks. Both teams have the next week off," said Sarutobi. They all let the office and went to their own ways.

At the Uchiha Compound

"Hey there Sasuke," said A no name Uchiha. "Sasuke rumors are flying about the C- turned A rank mission," said Itachi walking up to him. "It's thanks to Naruto we even had a chance," said Sasuke. "I understand. Anyway come with me I'm going to teach you the Way to control the Sharingan," said Itachi walking to the Uchiha training grounds with Sasuke behind.

later that day

Tatsuki was currently playing with Haku while Naruto and Kimimaro talked.

"So tell me way are you helping us?" said Kimimaro drinking a soda. "Damn you're an ungrateful one," said Naruto stretching. "I'm not ungrateful just curious," said Kimimaro. "You are a problem that need to be solved. You were not bad, yet not good, Haku was pure as snow, and Zabuza was as dark as the deepest part of the sea," said Naruto smiling a sad smile. "I still don't understand," said Kimimaro. "Okay look at my sister Tatsuki. She's so innocent, but if she chooses to become a ninja that innocence well be lost the first time she has to spill blood. I well be there for her because I care," said Naruto looking at his sister who was waving. "Okay I get it," said Kimimaro looking at his adopted sister.

(A/N: Thank of the explanation of a wise man answering a question with a indirect answer)

Near the end of the week

Kakashi Marlene, Itachi, and Anko decided to throw a party for the teams first successful A rank mission. Naruto, Kiba, and Sasuke started having a 3-on-3 sparing match with Shino, Kimimaro, and Naruto's older cousin. It was always fun to watch Naruto and Kimimaro fight epically since they became good friends.

Haku spent most her time playing with Tatsuki, or hanging with Marlene who for some reason looked at Haku like another daughter. As for Kimimaro and Naruto they spent most of their time reading, hanging out ,or just plain boxing ( with boxing gloves). Naruto and Ino spent less time together after the incident and only got red even when they brushed up against each other.

The night of the party was held at the Hatake main House. **_All_** the major big wigs came to congratulate the Hatake prodigy, The Hyuga heiress, the Uchiha prodigy, and the other three ( Don't blame me most people would just pass up Sakura, and Ino, while Shino most likely hates the spot light.)

The Hokage himself came and even give a short speech. "The 6 genin who went on the Wave mission are Sasuke, Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Ino, and last, but not least The genin captain of this year Naruto. They display the Will of Fire all ninja of this village should have," said Sarutobi. They got a round of applause from the crowed and needless to say they were embarrassed.

Naruto and his friends spent time together and talked to The councilmen. The head councilman a man Named Danzo walked up to Naruto when he was alone. Naruto Know and **Hated **this man with a passion, because he tried to turn Naruto into a weapon by getting him in ROOTS at the age of 6 after his spell on the island, but Marlene and Kakashi forbid it and told Naruto that this man was a inner enemy of Sarutobi. The next time Naruto meet him he was 11. They came to blows after Danzo insulted his mother and sister. Danzo lost his right eye while Naruto was hospitalized for a week.

Naruto stared at Danzo as he smiled at him, Naruto smiled a wicked smile. "Your Mother and Farther most be proud of you?" said Danzo. Naruto glared at him. "Yes my parents are, but not only of me but of my sister," said Naruto. Danzo put his hand on his chin as he put on a smug look. "I well have to see about getting you both into my ROOTS," said Danzo smirking at the look on Naruto's face that was pure rage.

Naruto walked up to him so only he could hear him. "If you **ever** come near my family, epically my sister asking her to join ROOTS or threaten them, not even banishing me well save you," said Naruto who's eyes flashed red for a second and loved the look of terror in Danzo's eye. "Is that a threat Boy," said Danzo getting ready to pull a kunai out. "No. Not a threat, a promise you asshole," said Naruto going for his own Kunai. Before they came to blows. Sarutobi came up with Marlene.

"This there a problem Danzo-san?" said Sarutobi who know of the bad blood between the two. It took all his power to keep Naruto in Konoha after the attack on the councilman. "No Hokage-sama we were just having a chat," said Danzo trying to control. "Really? Cause if you even think of Making a move against my son in _our home, _even the council well not over look this like last time," said Marlene. Danzo frowned and left.

"I don't like that man. He is evil. I can feel it," said Naruto. **"He could give a low level demon a run for it's money," said Kyubi from the seal. **"I know Naruto-kun. When you become Hokage, do me a favor and remove him," said Sarutobi. "Of course old man," Said NAruto

Naruto walked away from the party to clear his head on the balcony that over looked the garden. He looked up at the stars thinking about Ino and way he was attracted to her. She was smart, beautiful, and kind( when not loud). He chuckled until he heard the sliding door open. "Hey there tiger," said Ino leaning on the rail "Hey yourself gorgeous," Said Naruto with his foxy grin.

"What was that about with Danzo-san," said Ino who know of the two's war. "That guy just pisses me off," said Naruto with a frown. "(Sigh) Good point, but I came out here to talk about us," said Ino with a blush that could put a brick wall to shame. "Naruto was just plain confused. "What do you mean Ino-chan?" said Naruto. A slight breeze blow by and ruffled Naruto and Ino's hair along with Ino's Kimono.

"What I mean to say is that, Back at the bridge when you and Kimimaro fought, I was… scared for you, not just because you fought a powerful enemy, but because I almost didn't get to tell you that I love you," said Ino. Ino put her hand on her mouth as if she just let the ultimate secret into the hands of the ultimate evil. Naruto lowered his eyes and had a small smile on his face, not one of his grins and even his eyes shined. "Ino I love you too, but While on missions you must promise me to keep focused," said Naruto pulling Ino into a hug. "Of course. After all I can't distract my boyfriend from training," said Ino making Naruto blushed.

They kissed, looked into each others eyes, and then they started to laugh. Then they heard applause and turned to see Kakashi, Marlene, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Kiba, Choji, Hanabi, Anko, Asuma, Shino, Shikamaru, Ino's dad, Sarutobi, Haku, Kimimaro, and Itachi. To say they were red was an understanding. They quickly gave chase to everyone, and they just had a blast after that.

Training Dojo- 3:00 a.m.

Sarutobi, Anko, Marlene, and Kakashi sat inside the dojo that only a little candle light gave way to. "Alright you guts got some explaining to do," said Anko. "What do you know about the Kyubi?" said Sarutobi?" taking a puff of smoke.

----------------------------------------------

Well hope you like it. I'm more then happy with it. But it take so long for me to finish them sometimes. Oh well noting to say except read and review.


	10. Test of the family and exam 1

Zaara the black: Hey there. Sorry I'm late, but I had a few problems with my computer. Anyway The votes are in and the winner is blood line limit. I have the perfect bloodline limit.

You'll see.

"Human speech,"

"_Human thought,"_

"_Chanting,"_

"**Demon speech,"**

"_**Demon thought,"**_

Let it begin

-------------------------------------------------

Team 10's training field 9:00 a.m.

Anko watched as Ino and Naruto spared ( like Ino had promised not to be distracted with Naruto like Sakura was with Sasuke) with their weapons becoming use to them, Shino was practicing with some type jutsu/ along with his Beetles to all it appeared Anko was watching everything with a critical eye but she was in deep thought over the last few days after the conversation with Marlene, Kakashi, and Sarutobi.

_Flashback _

_"What do you know of the Kyubi?" said Sarutobi taking a puff of his pipe. "I know that Yondaime-sama destroyed it in that battle almost 13 years ago October 10__th__ of this year," said Anko not getting it. "Correct, but what you, the council or the village in general did not know was that, the Kyubi was not destroyed rather sealed…" before Sarutobi could finish Anko shot up. "What? But if it still exists then have has the council not gotten word of it?" said Anko as Kakashi stepped in. "Because only 3 people in the world know of this and we're all standing in this room," said Kakashi. "Now as I was saying it was not sealed in a thing, but a person," said The third. "Who is this person? And why is it that only you three know who it is?" said Anko._

_"Anko the person is Arashi's son, but is my adopted son," said Marlene. Anko's eyes widened as it hit her. "Your not Naruto's real mother. You're his aunt, and Naruto is the container of the Kyubi," said Anko looking a the ground sadly. Kakashi smiled. "We were afraid you would think of Naruto as the Kyubi and not the container and that's half the reason the village or council don't know," said Kakashi. "What do you mean by half?" said Anko. "If the village got wind of it that would probably kill Naruto. And as for the council they would turn him into a weapon and Danzo would try to take over all the hidden villages one at a time," said Sarutobi. "I understand. Marlene, Kakashi, Hokage-sama your secret is safe with me," said Anko. _

_End of Flashback_

Anko was brought out of her thoughts and called her team over. "Okay guys I've signed you up for the Chunin Exams three days from now. It starts at 9:00a.m. in room 301. So until then do what you please," said Anko handing them the forms and _walking _away. Naruto looked at Ino and Shino. "Guys I'll meet you in a day my Kaa-san and Tou-san wanted to talk to me about training and _something_ else," said Naruto leaping away. "Naruto-kun," said Ino. "Don't worry about him Ino. He's thinking of other things right now," said Shino walking away himself.

With Marlene, Kakashi, and Naruto

"So Kaa-san what do you and Tou-san want to talk to me about?" said Naruto seating in front of them in his dojo clothes. "Well Naruto your farther told me you used the White Dragon's Blaze, and it burned your arm badly," said Marlene. "Yeah but thanks to Kyubi it was healed in less then a day," said Naruto as plain as day(A/N: I bet you didn't see that coming!). Marlene and Kakashi's eyes grow so wide you thought that they were battleships.

"**WHAT!**" YELLED Kakashi and Marlene. "How in the world do you know about the Kyubi inside you?" said Marlene. Naruto sent them a glare so cold that both Kakashi and Marlene thought he was going to attack. "I found out 4 years ago. I went thought hell trying to figure out if you two truly loved me or felt obligated to take care of me," said Naruto still glaring.

Kakashi was looking at the ground sadly and Marlene was crying. "Naruto it's…" began Kakashi that was cut off by Naruto. "I know who you two really are, Kakashi you're my uncle, and Marlene you're my aunt, and the Yondaime was my farther." Naruto took a breath. Naruto looked at them and they saw a teary eyed as Naruto walked up to them and hugged them. "You two are my parents, no matter what? Tatsuki is my sister I love her like I love you guys, like I'm sure you love me," said Naruto. Marlene and Kakashi hugged Naruto as they started to cry.

They cried for about 5 minutes before they regained their composure." Anyway Why we called you here, I'm going to teach you about our bloodline limit," said Marlene standing up and removing her robe. Underneath was a blue tank top. "Naruto watch closely," said Marlene. She started to grow brown and white feathers, her mouth elongated like that of a falcon's, her hands and feet turned to talons, two 8 ft. wings grow out her back. Naruto was awe stuck while Kakashi looked board.

Marlene turned back after Naruto got a good look at his mother. "What the hell was that?" said Naruto. "That my son was our Bloodline. Fists of the Beast Warlords. We take on traits of animals. I got those of a Falcon, while Arashi got those of a wolf. (sigh) There is 2 good things and 2 bad things about this bloodline like all," said Marlene as Kakashi pulled out his book. "Okay, what are they?" said Naruto. "The good ones are that you well be at least 60 times stronger and it can hardly be seen by the Sharingan and Byakugan. The bad are that it only lasts for 45 minutes and you can't use Jutsu in that form," said Marlene.

"SO how do I activate it?" said Naruto removing his white robe only in his black tank. "Open your mind to the possibilities of the animals, after that apply chakra to your body to change it," said Marlene. Naruto got into a meditative state and started on his traits. Soon he saw gold fur, hazel fox like eyes, well toned muscles, 3 tails, and a height of 6 feet. Then he saw gray fur, blue wolf eyes, a tail, well toned muscles and a height of 7 feet.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw the expression on his parents faces, "What?" said Naruto who noted his voice was deeper then normal. "Naruto you just turned into a Fox then to a wolf look in the mirror," said Marlene. Naruto looked into a mirror and saw that he looked like he did like he did in his mind. "Naruto focus on your fox traits," said Kakashi. Naruto shrugged. He then thought about his Fox form. It took less then 15 seconds to change. "How does this work," said Naruto flexing like a fox. "It seems that because of the Kyubi you got two forms," said Marlene.

Naruto went back to normal then Kakashi told Naruto that he had the rest of the day off. Naruto went into his room changed into a black-tee, blue jean pants, and black shoes with his headband wrapped around his forehead. He walked out and started to walk around the village. He stopped when he saw Konohamaru and his friends being chased by Sakura.

Naruto shrugged and followed them. After three minutes they ended up in an ally. Konohamaru was being held up by a guy wearing a black outfit, with face paint, and something wrapped in bandages and a girl wearing a purple dress, blonde hair, and a giant fan behind her. "Hey Kankuro put him down," said The girl sounding mad. "This brat ran into me Temari. So I'm going to teach him a lesson," said The boy named Kankuro. The girl named Temari sighed. "Please sir were just playing," said Sakura.

The guy Kankuro cocked back his arm ready to deliver a punch to Konohamaru's face when he felt his arm being gripped. "If you ever touch any of my friends I'll kill you," said Naruto. Naruto jumped back in front of Sakura and the others. "Let's see what you got," said Kankuro taking the Package off his back. "Your not going to use that?" said Temari as Kankuro put the package on the ground.

"Enough," came a bone chilling voice that scared even Naruto. They turned around and saw a boy wearing brown with a gourd on his back, green eyes, and red hair standing upside down in a tree. **"Kit he has one of my old enemy's sealed inside of him. Shukaku," said Kyubi. **_"Understood," thought Naruto._

"G-Gaara," said Kankuro. Gaara teleported down in a whirl of sand. "You What is your name?" said Gaara looking at Naruto. "My Name is Naruto Hatake and you are the container of Shukaku," said Naruto with a grin on his face. All three of the sand nins where shocked. "Indeed. You well help me prove my existence and die. Be at the Chunin Exams because you are one of the strongest," said Gaara walking away with his Siblings.

"Things have just gotten a hell of a lot harder," said Naruto putting his hands in his pocket and walking home.

------------------------------------------------------

day of the Exams

Naruto, Ino, and Shino walked up to the academy and saw Ninja from, Mist, Sand, Grass, Waterfall, Stone(or Rock as some people call it), Cloud, and even 5 teams from sound. They still had 1 hour to prepare. "Naruto, Ino I'm going to scout out the most dangerous ninja so be on guard until I return," said Shino smirking. _"I hope my little friends tell me about what Naruto and Ino talk about," thought Shino._

Naruto saw Ino shaking slightly and grabbed her hand. "Ino-chan you don't have to come. The choice is yours and yours alone. Shino nor I well hold it against you," said Naruto in a comforting way. Ino kissed Naruto on his cheek. "Thank you Naruto-kun, but I made the choice to come and I won't back down now," said Ino hugging Naruto. Shino came back a minute later.

"All the good teams are in," said Shino only to be cut off as a guy with white baggy pants, a gray long sleeved shirt, sliver armor, two katana, and a cloud hand band wrapped around his head. He had two men behind him that wore gray pants and headbands around opposite arms.

"Are you the one called Naruto?" said The leader. "Who are you and why do you ask?" said Naruto. The leader grinned. "My name is Bane. Those are my partners Ryu and Sid and your going to fight me close to the finals," said Bane walking away with Ryu and Sid close behind. Team 10 walked up the stairs and into the building. On the second floor some 'genin' used a genin jutsu around the area. They came to Room '301' and decided to walk past. Some idiot said they where on the second floor.

They came to a large area that had Anko waiting. "Good luck brats," said Anko before she vanished.

Naruto opened up the doors and Shino with Ino on Naruto's right walked in. They sat by the door for about 10 minutes before A kid with big eyebrows, A girl with buns, and a guy with white eyes walked in followed by team 7 and team 8. "Damn. Sasuke Uchiha got his ass handed to him," said Kiba, but was silenced by a punch to the head by Sasuke. "Man what a drag," said Shikamaru as Choji ate his chips. "Well it seems the Rookie 9 are together again," said Sakura.

"Hey you kids should keep it down," said A man with sliver hair in a ponytail, green eyes, wearing purple shirt and pants with a white sash. "Who the hell are you?" said Naruto.** "Kit he smells like snakes," said Kyubi.** "My Name is Kabuto and I'd like to help my underclassmen out," said Kabuto. "How?" said Shikamaru. "Why information of course all you have to do is give me their traits or describe them," said Kabuto pulling out a deck of cards. "Rock Lee and Naruto Hatake," said Sasuke looking at his rivil. "Gaara of the Desert And Bane of the Cloud.

"Ah no fun you even know their names," said Kabuto pulling out three cards. "Okay first is Rock Lee. A newbie to the Chunin exams. Master of Taijutsu. Has a mission record of 20-D's and 8-C's.

"Bane of the Cloud. Newbie, specializes in Kenjtusu also has some skill in nin, No bloodline or other talents to speck of. Has a record of 7-D's 9-C's and 1-B rank.

"Gaara of the desert. Newbie as well and is son of the Kazekage. No clue what his skills are in any field, and has a record of 15-C' 8-B'S AND 3-A'S and has never been hurt and even has close to 700 kills under his belt. Even one in the room tried to hide their fright. Some weaklings even pissed their pants.

"And last but not least Naruto Hatake. Damn are all you guys newbie's? Low jonin in Ninjustu, High chunin in Taijutsu, and low chunin in genjutsu, is also good with seals. Has 20- D's under his belt, 4-C's ,and C-turned-A. Also took down Gatou of wave, killed 250 men at the Wave massacre, and stood toe-to-toe with Zabuza Momochi or the Demon hidden in the mist," said Kabuto. All the ninja in the room looked at the Blonde. He was on pear with the Zabuza.

Naruto saw three blurs moving towed him. A guy with Cameo jumped out and throw two Kunai at him. Then a guy with bandages wrapped around his face came up and tried to punch Naruto. Naruto jumped over him kicked him in his back, but was disabled as three needles hit his arm and he was punched by the boy in cameo. "I'm Dosu and you not so tough Hatake," said the one wrapped in bandages.

A poof of smoke silenced the whole room. A man with a black jacket, and gray jumpsuit, with his headband wrapped like a bandana. "My name is Ibiki and from this point on your worst enemy?" said The man as he pointed at one of the sound teams "You Sound Genin. You guys trying to fuck up before the exam begins?" said Ibiki. "Sorry my teammates Kin, Zaku, and I were exacted," said Dosu. "Whatever. All right maggots here's the first exam. A written test," said Ibiki grinning like a madman

( Sorry I'm going to skip the written part and skip straight to the part were they pass and Anko is suppose to come in)

In a poof of smoke there stood… "Itachi-san you're a little early," said Ibiki. "No matter. I was with my girlfriend Kurenai and…(perverted giggle) Anyway there are still 78 of them left. By the time I'm through they well less then half left. Ask your senseis for the location to the next exam and meet me there tomorrow morning at 9," said Itachi disappearing. All the examnies gulped when he activated his Doujutsu.

Next morning

Everyone welcome to training ground 44 or as the ninja of this village call it the forest of Death," said Itachi. with Naruto Shino and Ino glaring at Bane and his friends. "He's mine," said Naruto.

-----------------------------------------------

Well that's another one down I hope you enjoy it, because I enjoyed writing it.

Read and Review.


	11. RASH JUGDMENT IMPORTANT

Zaara: Okay maybe we were a little rash in our choice to put the stories up for adoption.

Killjoy: perhaps.

Zaara: I'll be heading to school soon and I won't be able to update like I do.

Killjoy: so please allow us to work how we need.

Zaara: instead we'll put them on suspension. And wait until thing clear up a bit.

Killjoy: and at some point some time we will try to work on these stories

I retract my eairler statment and will put these on hold until a later date.


End file.
